


Ororo Munroe & Associates

by Ellabee15



Series: Stormy Weather [12]
Category: Scandal (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Scandal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Scandal AU. Ororo Munroe is a Washington fixer, and in the midst of a Supreme Court nomination she is called to help the white house secure confirmation for their candidate. In the face of new encounters and old enemies who can Ororo trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, for all of those people who don't watch Scandal, the easy explanation is that Olivia Pope (Queen of us all) is a Washington fixer who had an affair with the president. This story will loosely be based on the show. 
> 
> So in this AU the Characters break down as follows. 
> 
> Ororo Munroe-Olivia Pope  
> Steve Rogers- President Fitzgerald Grant  
> Tony Stark -Chief of Staff Cyrus Beane  
> James Rhodes- James Novak, reporter and husband of the cheif of Staff  
> Sharon Carter - First Lady Mellie Grant  
> Jean Grey - Abby Whelan  
> Kitty Pryde- Quinn Perkins  
> Bruce Banner - Huck  
> Scott Summers - Attorney General David Rosen  
> Bucky Barnes-Jake Ballard

Ororo Munroe was tapping her heels in a coffee shop. She usually wouldn’t bother fetching the coffee herself, but today was an exception. Finally arriving at the counter she ordered two black coffees and waited. 

“Order for Ororla?” 

Ororo resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her name was so simple and yet somehow they always managed to find new and creative ways to butcher it. Smiling, she took the coffee and made her way to the Washington Mall. Sitting on a bench next to a man reading a newspaper she shook her head in exasperation. 

“You’re not fooling anyone.” She said. The man next to her lowered his paper. 

“I beg to differ.” Tony Stark huffed. Ororo smirked at her friend’s complete lack of self awareness. 

“What do you want, Tony?” she said, handing him his coffee. 

“Can’t I call in, check how you’re doing?” 

Ororo’s expression remained blank. Tony’s innocent look slid off his face. 

“Fine.” He sighed. “The senate’s kicking our ass on our Supreme Court nomination.” 

“You haven’t nominated anyone yet.” Ororo said, taking a sip of her coffee. Tony snorted. 

“Come on, Ro. We all know the list was leaked last week…well list is pretty generous considering there’s only one name on it.” 

Ororo closed her eyes, so it was true. “What do you want me to do about it?” 

“Weeeell,” Tony put his arm on the back rest of the bench and leaned towards Ororo. “considering that he’s your father-“

“Adoptive father.” Ororo corrected. “And my connection to Charles makes it inadvisable for me to get involved.” She sighed. “I’m out, Tony.”

Tony snorted. “Then why are you still in Washington?” He asked. 

“Because there’s no better place to do what I do.” 

“Which is why we need your help, Ro.” Tony prompted. “The Republicans are threatening to filibuster if we nominate Charles Xavier.” 

Ororo sighed. “And what exactly do you think I can do?” 

“Senator Trask is leading the charge.” Tony said. “Dig up some dirt on him and leak it to the press. Decimate his career and we can all ride off into the sunset.” 

Ororo closed her eyes. “That’s not what I do, Tony and you know it.”

“Whatever your fee is I’ll pay.” Tony said. 

“It’s not about the money, it’s about the principle.” Ororo replied. “We’ve already sold too much of our souls, Tony.” She stood. “I’m trying to save what’s left of mine.” She was about to walk away when he called out:

“He misses you.” 

She froze. Tony continued. 

“Sharon’s been especially irritated lately because he’s been even more distant and no one wants to say it, but we all know why. He wants you there, Ro.” 

She closed her eyes. “Your paper was upside down.” She murmured before walking away. She should have been prepared for this eventuality, but as always, even without meaning to, Steven Grant Rogers managed to demolish all her carefully constructed barriers. Walking away from Tony, her head in turmoil, she almost ran into another man carrying coffee, spilling both their cups. The liquid flew everywhere drenching them both. 

“I’m sorry, are you alright, miss?” The man was looking at her with concern. Ororo glanced down at her now ruined white dress and grimaced. 

“I’ll survive.” She looked up at him. “I wasn’t watching where I was going. If you want I’ll pay for a replacement.” He smiled down at her. He was tall with longish dark hair and blue eyes. “Ororo.” She said, holding out her hand. 

“James.” He said, shaking her hand. “I’d take you up on that offer, but I have to go to work soon.” He smiled. “Hope I didn’t ruin your day too much. Do you want me to pay for the dry cleaning?” He pointed at her dress. 

“No,” she said. “Thank you.” She gave him one more smile before walking away. 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do we have any clients?” Ororo said, coming into the main conference room of the offices of Ororo Munroe and Associates. 

“No we….” Bruce looked up and took in her disheveled appearance. “…Don’t. What happened?” 

“I met up with Tony Stark.” Ororo said, hanging up her jacket and going into her office. She opened her closet and began pulling out dresses to choose one to change into. Bruce followed her, his posture stiff and worried. Ororo looked up and gave him an affectionate smile. “I’m fine, Bruce. It was just coffee.” She put her hand on her coworker’s shoulder. “And Tony didn’t do this.” 

“What did he want?” Bruce asked. 

“Apparently Charles is on the short list for the Supreme Court nomination.” 

“What?” Jean Grey poked her head into the main office. “Stark confirmed it?” Ororo smiled and nodded. Jean grinned and raised an eyebrow at Ororo’s dress. “So what’s the problem?”

“Apparently Trask is threatening a filibuster.” Ororo said. “Tony wanted me to dig up dirt on him to undercut his position.” 

“I’ll begin a file and-“ Bruce was about to walk into his computer hub when Ororo called him back. 

“We’re not taking the case.” 

“What?” Jean frowned at her. 

“We…” Ororo said. “Are not taking the case.” 

“Why not?” Jean crossed her arms. Ororo knew her old friend well enough to know she wouldn’t back down until she’d gotten a satisfactory answer; and that the answer she’d given Tony wouldn’t be enough. 

“Bruce, give us the room.” Ororo said. Bruce nodded and walked out. Jean waited until the door closed before speaking. 

“This is Charles, we’re talking about.” 

“I can’t get involved, Jean.” 

“This isn’t about ethics, this is about him.” Jean said. Ororo hated how well she could read her; honestly it was almost as if she could read minds. Which worked well for their jobs, but not when she was dealing with personal drama. 

“Tony’s trying to topple Sharon’s authority at the White House.” Ororo said. “He knows that me being there will throw her off her game. I’m not playing into whatever scheme he’s creating.” She looked away from Jean. 

“I say what I’m about to say with all the love in my heart, Ororo.” Jean straightened her back and looked her directly in the eyes. “Get over yourself. Maybe Tony’s plotting something. Well who cares; he’s always plotting something. That’s his nature. What matters is that Charles Xavier, our father, is up for the Supreme Court. Do you think he’d be a good justice?” 

Ororo nodded. 

“Then don’t let Steve Rogers stop you from doing what’s right.” Jean said. 

Ororo snorted and sat behind her desk. “How is it you’re always right?” 

“Because I’m older.” Jean said, sitting across from him. Ororo glanced around the office. 

“Where are Kitty and Sam?” 

“Finishing up some billing for our last case.” Jean said. Ororo raised an eyebrow and put her elbows on her desk, leaning on them and putting her face on her hands. 

“So they’re at the Attorney General’s office?” She asked, nonchalantly. Jean frowned, but gave her a curt nod. “And how is Scott?” 

“I don’t know.” Jean said. Ororo grinned. 

“Now who needs to get over themselves?” She commented. “I need to change.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“She’s out.” Tony said, walking into the Oval Office. President Steve Rogers looked up from his desk and frowned. 

“What?” 

“Ororo, she won’t take the case.” Tony said, sitting on the couch. Steve put down the military brief he was holding and let out a long suffering sigh. 

“Bizarre that she would have any opinion on it, seeing as I specifically told you not to involve her.” He frowned. 

“You did, I ignored you.” Tony said, pulling out his phone. 

“Tony.” Steve growled. His chief of staff, paused, his fingers over the phone. Then put it down and stood, moving closer to the desk. 

“Ororo Munroe is not only one of the most respected and feared people in Washington, she’s also Charles Xavier’s adopted daughter. It’s the perfect American story. The kindly professor, adopting orphans, regardless of gender, race, or background and giving them a hope all the while managing a bench on one of the most dangerous criminal courts in the land and teaching law school classes in an intercity New York college, all from a wheel chair.” Tony blinked. “It’s a fucking fairy tale, and we need to be a part of it. You need to be the man who stands in the rose garden in front of the international press announcing to the world that you are enabling the next chapter of this saga by nominating him to the Supreme Court. We can’t do that with Trask being…Trask.” Tony broke off, breathing heavily. “So we need her. She needs to stand next to the wheelchair with the rest of her ethnically diverse and gender equal family and shed a few tears.” He closed his eyes. “And having her in our corner would mean that she could fix this Trask mess, no problem.” 

The door slammed opened and first lady Sharon Rogers walked in. She scanned the room, fake smile in place and when she saw it was only Steve and Tony it slid off her face. “Absolutely not.” 

“What?” Steve asked. 

“You think I don’t know what you’re trying to do with your nomination?” she hissed. “Pick someone else. Someone whose daughter you didn’t screw.” 

Steve leaned back in his chair and frowned at her. “He’s the best qualified for the job, Sharon. He’s respected, he’s –“

“You just want her here.” 

“I want what’s best for this country.” Steve said, standing, his approachable demeanor gone and replaced with the cold expression of a Captain giving orders. “And Charles Xavier on the Supreme Court is what’s best for this country. The fact that he’s Ororo’s father is irrelevant.” 

Sharon tightened her lips and spun on her heel, and walked out. Tony watched with half concealed glee. Steve glared at him. 

“You’re awfully quiet.” 

“Just enjoying democracy in action.” Tony said. Steve snorted and sat down. 

“How’s Rhodey?” He asked. Tony stiffened. 

“Still sneaking out of the press room to try to convince me to give him exclusive access.” Tony sighed. “I think the secret service takes personal joy in watching us bicker.” Steve chuckled. 

“Take the night off, Tony.” Steve sighed. “I’ll see what I can do about our Trask problem."


	2. Chapter 2

“Senator Bolivar Trask.” Ororo said, pointing to the window as Kitty put his picture up. “2 term senator from North Dakota, Republican. He’s made his far right constituents very happy by consistently block anti discrimination legislation and supporting bills that deregulate the actions of large corporations.” She turned back to her team, indicating that they should contribute any information they’d uncovered.

“He’s like a wet dream turned wish that the far right made on a bust of Ronald Regan.” Kitty muttered, glaring at the image. Sam snorted. Ororo cleared her throat. 

“He’s former military.” Jean chimed in, pulling up a discharge form. “Held the rank of lieutenant until he was discharged.” 

“With commendations?” Ororo asked. 

“No.” Jean gave her a pointed look. “There was never any reason for the discharge and most of his file was redacted.” 

Ororo looked at Bruce. “Any way to find what they tried to conceal?” 

He shook his head. “The files are sealed tight.” 

Ororo felt a stab of irritation. “Family life?” She asked, turning her attention to Kitty and Sam. 

“Happily married to Emma Frost, she kept her last name, a psychologist who specializes in gay reeducation therapy.” Sam said, disgust evident on his face. Kitty put her picture on the window next to Trask. 

Ororo pressed her lips into a hard line. It would be good to take Trask down a few pegs. 

“Is there anyway to unseal those military files?” She asked. 

Bruce shook his head. Kitty and Jean shared a look. “What?” Ororo demanded. 

“There is one….” Jean said, giving Ororo a pointed look. Ororo frowned, before understanding dawned on her face. Standing she grabbed her purse, pulling out her phone. 

“This is Ororo Munroe,” She said, walking out of the office, “Can I speak to General Howlett?” 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hiya, Ro.” James “Logan” Howlett said when she was let into his office at the Department of Defense. 

“General Howlett.” She replied, putting an ironic emphasis on the title, making him chuckle. Looking past her, he nodded at a lower ranking officer who was standing, holding the office door open. The young man jumped up, clearly terrified, and tripped over his feet closing the door. Ororo shot Logan a look as he laughed. 

“Still terrifying your subordinates, I see.” She commented. Logan leaned back in his chair and put his feet on his desk. 

“These kids need a little fear.” He growled. “Drink?” He knocked on a side panel revealing a hidden liquor cabinet. 

Ororo shook her head in amused exasperation. “Why did they make you general?” Ororo asked. 

“Haven’t you heard?” Logan said, bitterly. “I’m a fuckin war hero.” He glared down at his uniform. “I took one bomb for my squadron making me more metal than man and now they won’t let me leave.” 

Ororo gave the liquor cabinet a pained look. “Just one won’t kill me.” She murmured. Logan grinned and poured out a drink, pushing the glass across to her. 

“So…” He asked. “How long do you want to do bullshit small talk before you get to why you’re really here?” 

Ororo sighed. Logan could smell deception a mile away. 

“I did actually want to see how you were doing.” She murmured. Logan nodded. 

“I know.” He lifted his glass. “So…tell uncle Loran what you need.” 

“Bolivar Trask.” She replied. Logan’s amused expression faltered. 

“What?” 

“He’s threatening to hold up Charles’ nomination to the Supreme Court.” Ororo said. “I’m just going to need something on him to-“

Logan was shaking his head. “No.”

“Logan.” 

“I can’t unseal those files, Ro.” He said. “There’s nothing I can do to give you more intel on any investigations into military misconduct on American soil.” He met her eyes, his expression serious. “Especially if the lieutenant in question was a legacy whose family made sure he didn’t get in trouble.” 

Ororo kept her expression neutral and nodded. Logan had given her everything he could without risking a court martial. She could use the information to find more. 

“Nail his ass to the wall.” Logan said. 

She grinned. “I will.” 

“That’s my girl.” Logan grinned. “Tell Chuck he owes me.” 

Ororo nodded and got up. Coming around the desk to give Logan a kiss on the cheek, she turned to leave the office. Stepping out of the building, she pulled out her phone and called Scott. 

“Social or work.” Scott answered. 

“What?” Ororo said, taken aback by Scott’s abrupt greeting. 

“Is Ro, my sister calling me or is Ororo Munroe of OMA calling the Attorney General of the United States?” 

Ororo rolled her eyes at the slight smugness Scott used when he said his title. “I didn’t realize there was a difference.” 

“Well there is.” Scott replied. “If Ro is calling then she’s going to ask me how things are with Jean. We’ll talk about why she missed last Sunday dinner. She’ll talk about how her boss is overworking her and we’ll laugh because she’s her boss. She’d make a date to meet up for coffee next week and then we’d hang up. If Ororo Munroe is calling, then she wants me to abuse my power as Attorney General of the United States to help her with a case.” 

“Scott.” Ororo protested. 

“So it’s Ororo Munore.” Scott sighed. “What can I do for you, Ms. Munroe? How may I stretch the definition of the Patriot Act to do your bidding?” 

“Stop being so flip about this.” Ororo muttered, making her way down the street. “You’re…” She sighed as she realized the reason behind Scott’s attitude. “You’re still mad aren’t you?” 

“Yes, I’m still mad.” Scott growled. 

“It had nothing to do with you, Scott.” 

“Nothing….NOTHING?” He hissed. “Ororo, you…slept with the president of the United States. The very married president of the United States who appointed me to this office….I’m not sure whether or not I deserve this job or-“ 

“Scott, you need to shut up before I come over there and remind you that I’m your older sister.” Ororo said. 

Scott sighed. “I don’t blame you…it’s his fault.” 

Ororo closed her eyes, ever since Scott had found out about…the past, he’d been angry. “Are you going to hear me out or not?” 

“What do you need?” He sounded annoyed, but contrite; obviously ashamed at his outburst. 

“Bolivar Trask’s military files. I need to know what’s been redacted.” Ororo said. 

Scott made a small choking sound. “It took him all of 5 seconds didn’t it?” He growled. 

“Who?” Ororo asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Rogers.” Scott replied. “How long before he called you?” 

“Can you help me or not?” Ororo decided that powering through was the best option. “It’s to help Charles.” 

Scott exhaled. “If it’s a military file, then I don’t have jurisdiction.” He muttered. 

“You do if the incident in question took place on American soil.” Ororo replied 

“And did it?” 

“Logan implied it might.” Ororo said. 

There was a pause, then Scott said. “I’ll see what I can do, but I make no promises.” 

“Thanks, Scott.” Ororo said. He huffed and hung up. 

As Ororo stowed her phone in her purse, she caught a glimpse of a jogger coming up behind her. She frowned. Twice in two days; this was either coincidence or she was being followed. 

“James right?” she said as the man drew near. He slowed and stopped next to her. His face broke into a smile. 

“Coffee lady.” He pulled his head phones out of his ears and tipped an imaginary hat. “Fancy running into you here…though I’m grateful for the lack of scalding hot beverages.” 

Ororo felt a small smile tugging at her lips. 

“So, two times in two days, if I were suspicious-“ 

“If you say it’s fate, I’m walking away right now.” Ororo cut him off. James laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. Ororo noted that he was wearing gloves. 

“I was going to say that I’d done something right.” 

“Hmm.” Ororo tilted her head thoughtfully. “Almost as bad, but I’ll take it.” 

“Does that mean I have a shot at getting that cup of coffee with you?” He asked. He was sweet, Ororo thought, looking at his bright blue eyes and long hair that he’d tied back into a bun. Definitely different from… She shook herself out of her train of thought. She would not allow the shade of Steve Rogers to color every part of her life. Smiling at James, she was about to respond when out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Natasha Romanov standing at the corner. And where the head of White house security was, the president wouldn’t be too far behind. Natasha was Steve’s right hand woman, having served with him in the military and there was almost no one he trusted more implicitly. He’d tasked her with following Ororo. Fine then. Let her see what was about to happen next. 

She put her hand on James’ arm. “I’d like that.” She smiled up at him. “Know any good places around here?” 

James seemed taken aback. “Now?” He asked. 

“Unless you don’t want to.” Ororo said. 

“No it’s just…” He looked down at her immaculate white coat, then at his hoodie and sweats. 

“It’s just coffee.” Ororo smirked. 

James pointed down the street, in the opposite direction from where Natasha was standing. “There’s a pretty decent place down there.” 

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha slid into the town car and shut the door. 

“Well?” Steve asked. 

“She met with Howlett.” Nat said. Steve pursed his lips. 

“Do you think she’s investigating for the case?” He hoped he didn’t sound too hopeful, but Natasha’s eye roll told him he’d been unsuccessful. 

“It’s hard to tell.” Natasha sighed. “General Howlett is a close friend of Xavier and practically family to Ms. Munroe.” She winced as she caught the look of disappointment. “Even if she is taking the case, there’s no guarantee that she’d come to the White House, Mr. President.” 

Steve leaned back in his seat and motioned for the driver to take them back to the White House. 

 

 

 

 

James Barnes walked away from the coffee shop with Ororo’s Munroe’s number in his phone. Jogging back to his apartment, he pushed open his door and pulled off his gloves, wincing as he moved his metal joints. 

“Having an interesting day, Jaime?” 

He stiffened. There was only one person who used that stupid nickname. He didn’t bother looking at the man in the corner who the voice belonged to.

“You could say that.” He muttered, pulling the hoodie over his head. The material caught on the gears on his arm, tearing it slightly. He sighed. “Why are you interested in her? She seems…” 

“Harmless?” The voice from the corner said with a mocking lilt. 

“Good.” James replied. “Though I suppose that doesn’t matter to you.” 

“Ororo Munroe is one of Xavier’s children.” 

James looked over at Erik Lensherr’s face. The old man’s face was expressionless as he looked over the bookshelf. 

“And?” James prompted. He wanted answers…although he might regret asking for them. 

Erik seemed to be ignoring him. “Physics of the impossible by Mitchio Kaku.” He read, plucking one of the books from the shelf. James’ heart sank into his stomach as Erik looked up at him in distaste.

“I like science.” His voice was small and he fought the urge to look at the ground.

“The book doesn’t fit with the image of you we’re creating.” Erick said, tossing it on the ground. “As to Ms. Munroe; your job is to get close to her not ask questions.” Erik’s hands slid over the breast pocket where James knew the remote connected to an implant in his prosthetic. He braced himself for the electric shock he was sure was about to race through him. It never came. 

“Get rid of the book.” Erik ordered as he stood. “And keep working on getting close to Ororo Munroe.” 

“What happens when…” James looked down at his arm and the horrifying white scar tissue that surrounded the prosthetic. “When she discovers I’m a monster.” 

“Like you said…” Erik said. “She’s good. She won’t be able to resist saving you like she would the birds with broken wings she rescued as a girl. You’re a B613 agent; start thinking like one.”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 3 days since she’d visited Logan and Bruce had been working day and night, trying to discover whatever lead he could to find the incident that the general had been referring to. Ororo walked into the offices and made her way to the computer room. Bruce was bent over the key board, empty coffee cups and fast food wrappers littered the desk and floors around him. Ororo cleared her throat. 

“I DON’T HAVE ANY MORE LEADS.” Bruce growled, turning and glaring at Ororo. Regret and shame crossed his features almost immediately as she stood there, unmoving. “I…I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” 

“Take a break.” Ororo said slowly and calmly. 

“I’m close.” Bruce turned and went back to his screens. “I can feel it.” Ororo grabbed the back of his chair and pulled it back, the wheels screeching as they rolled across the floor. 

“Take…a…break.” Ororo repeated. 

“This is important.” Bruce insisted. 

“I’m aware.” She said. “But having you work yourself into a caffeine fueled frustrated rage coma helps no one.” 

Bruce looked up, his eyes flashing. Most people would have turned away in fear, but Ororo stood firm and kept her gaze even. There was no noise besides the sound of them breathing, their heart beats loud as they continued the silent battle of wills. Bruce broke away first. 

“Have Kitty continue.” Ororo said, straightening up. “Then go home and get rest.” 

Bruce’s shoulders slumped as he accepted defeat. He nodded. Ororo patted his shoulder and left the room. Kitty and Sam came in a few minutes later followed by Jean. Kitty glanced into Bruce’s office and grimaced, before going in. Within two minutes, she was ordering Sam and Bruce around, having them clean the room while she set up. Ororo was sitting behind her desk when Sam came in. Bruce was shuffling out the door. Jean walked in after Sam. 

“Got anything for me?” Ororo asked. 

Sam nodded and sat across from her. “A suggestion. There’s an easier way to get the info.” 

Ororo raised an eyebrow. “And you waited three days to tell me this?” 

“I thought you might say no.” Sam said. 

“She’ll definitely say no.” Jean muttered. 

Ororo looked between them. “What is it?” 

Sam cleared his throat. “I know I’m not one of the Xavier kids and that I don’t have whatever weird loyalty pact you’ve got going with Bruce, but I think you and I have respect for each other that allows me to be honest when you, even when it’s something you might not want to hear.” 

Ororo crossed her arms and frowned. 

Sam appeared to be steeling himself for a confrontation. Stiffly crossing his arms he said, “you need to ask him for help.” 

Ororo’s face remained expressionless, but her hands curled into fists. Her stomach roiled; she’d been afraid of this. There was no doubt as to which him Sam was referring to. “No.” she said.

“Ororo, he’s commander in chief.” Sam said, looking to Jean for support. 

“No.” Ororo repeated. 

“I know you have personal issues when it comes to him, but-“ 

“Personal issues?” Ororo asked. 

“This is about the greater good.” Sam replied. 

Ororo sighed. “Fine I’ll send Jean down and-“ 

“That won’t work.” Sam interrupted, “and you know it.” 

“Excuse me?” Ororo asked. 

“The president of the United States will not accept a meeting with Jean Grey. He’s the leader of the free world. Steve Rogers will take time for Ororo Munroe.” Sam looked at her intently. “You need to go down there.” 

“Listen to him, Ro.” Jean said. Ororo glared at her. Jean looked over at Sam. “Can you give us the room?” 

He nodded and got up, closing the door behind him. 

“I know he’s right.” Ororo murmured, turning to glare out the window. It had begun raining and she allowed herself a moment of amusement at how perfectly the weather matched her mood. “I had a date tonight.” 

“Had?” Jean asked. 

“Have.” Ororo amended. “I…I finally saw my way out, Jean. I have a job where I do good and I opened myself up to meeting someone new…and then.” She sighed. “He’s always there.” 

“You’re not going to cancel your date.” Jean said. 

“Date?” Kitty poked her head in. “Who’s got a date?” She looked at Ororo. “You?” She pushed her way into the office, grinning from ear to ear. “Yes.” She threw her arms around Ororo and rocked back and forth squeezing her. Ororo stood stiff for a second, before relenting and accepting the hug. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Kitty asked. “I need to call Jubilee and Amara…no wait. Lee’s in Rome for fashion week. But if you call her she can probably have one of her assistants send one of her designs for your date tonight. Amara’s busy at Georgetown, but she-“ 

Ororo cleared her throat. Kitty trailed off. “Maybe for the second date.” She said. 

“Right, I need to be getting back to…” She pointed to the computer room. She left the office. 

Ororo glared at her phone. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and grabbed it. The president’s personal secretary answered. 

“President’s office, Clint Barton speaking.” 

“Clint, it’s…Ororo Munroe.” She winced at the slight intake of breath Clint made. 

“Ms. Munroe.” He said slowly. 

“I need to meet with the president.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony practically ran into the Oval. “Is she here?” He looked around, and sighed in relief. Straightening his suit jacket, he sat on one of the couches. Steve frowned. 

“Seriously Tony?” 

“Don’t ruin this moment for me.” Tony grinned with glee. “Your mistress is coming to the oval while your wife is in Massachusetts at a Daughters of the Revolution meeting. “ He grinned. “Scandal, intrigue….aaaah this is why I got into politics.” 

“Really? Not to help people or protect the concept of democracy?” Steve asked dryly. Tony snorted. 

“I can’t help but be insulted that I had to find out from Clint.” He added. 

Steve ignored him. “She asked for this meeting.” He said softly. Tony frowned. 

Uh-oh.” He sighed. “I know that look. Might I remind you that she’s working for you. And by you I mean the white house.” He grimaced. “Don’t…she’s probably not here to…relight the torch. Stroke the eagle. Raise the flag. Scale Mount Rushmore.” 

“That one doesn’t even make sense.” Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Awaken old faithful.” Tony continued. 

“Tony.” Steve cut him off. 

“Just don’t get your hopes up.” Tony said. “It’s not good for the world if the man with his finger on the button is suffering from a case of girl trouble.” 

Steve knew Tony was right, but he could help the surge of excitement that ran through him. She’d asked to talk to him. She was coming to the office. He hadn’t contacted her since Sharon had discovered the affair and had her removed from the staff. He’d played the part of repentant husband, though they both knew it wasn’t true. But every night he’d thought of her. He missed her and there were times he wished that his duty to his office didn’t stop him from divorcing Sharon and running to her. 

Clint knocked and opened the door. “Mr. President. A Ms…” He pretended to glance at a post it in his hand. “…Munroe to see you?” He chuckled as someone behind him chided him. Steve stood and swallowed before saying. 

“Send her in.” 

She walked through the door. Steve’s breath caught. His mind told him it had only been a year, but her felt as though it had been a decade. She looked…the same. Silver hair pulled back into an elegant bun, white coat, black dress. She smiled at Tony before turning to him. She stopped, standing between the door and the desk. Her gaze made him weak at the knees. How had it been a year? How could he have stayed away for so long? He barely registered Clint closing the door behind her. 

“Ororo.” He breathed.

“Mr. President.” She replied. 

“And Tony.” Tony said, snapping the two of them back to reality. “Roro. It’s been too long.” He was grinning from ear to ear. Ororo gave him an amused smile and went to sit next to him on the couch. 

“Tony, almost didn’t recognize you without your newspaper.” She said. “I need a favor and it might help with the confirmation of your Supreme Court nominee.” 

All business. Steve felt a stab of irritation, he had so many questions, so many things he wanted to say, but she clearly wanted this over as quickly as possible. 

“Senator Trask was dismissed from the military. I need to access the unredacted file.” 

Steve frowned. “So you’re here to ask me to unseal it.” 

“Yes.” Ororo said, looking next to him. Steve closed his eyes. 

“Give us the room, Tony.” He said. 

“Are you sure?” Tony looked between them, clearly delighted with the drama and unwilling to miss anything. 

“That wasn’t a request.” Steve said. Tony pouted and got up, making sure to shut the door a little more forcefully than was necessary. Ororo watched him leave. 

“He’s going to tell Sharon I was here.” She said, still facing the closed door. 

“Judging from the amount of voicemails she’s left on my phone, she already knows.” Steve murmured. “And he won’t. He’s missed you too.” 

“I need the files, Mr. President.” Ororo finally turned to look at him; an indifferent mask in place. 

“So it’s Mr. President now?” Steve asked, leaning against the front of the desk. 

“Yes.” Ororo said. “That’s what it has to be.” 

“No it doesn’t.” He said softly, but Ororo ignored him. 

“If I have access to the files, I can get dirt on Trask that I can use as leverage against him so he won’t block Charles on the Senate floor. Get rid of Trask and the Republicans don’t have a flag bearer to flock to.” 

“If you really believed there was nothing between us why are you here?” Steve pointed out. 

The mask faltered. She seemed momentarily unsure, then cemented her resolve. 

“Because your chief of staff hired me to help you confirm your supreme court nominee and I need this information to do it, Mr. President.” 

“I can’t do that Ororo,” Steve said. “And stop calling me that.” 

“You’re the Commander in Chief.” 

“If I order the records unsealed, they’ll be an official report and the press will have a field day dragging me through the mud for undermining my political opposition.” 

“You’re former military; you definitely have friends at the Department of Defense who can put it through less official channels.” She insisted. She was always so beautiful when she was fired up, determined, chasing something she wanted. 

“I missed you.” He said, inadvertently. Again the mask faltered and he saw a look of longing affection peek through. But instantly she closed herself off. 

“If the media gets a hold of the story, I can spin it in your favor. Depending on how damning the files are you can be the hero; saving the American people from a corrupt politician who is out for nothing but his own self interests and who used Daddy’s influence to cover up that he -” 

“Talking to me wasn’t your idea, was it?” Steve cut her off. He knew her too well. This plan was sloppy. There were too many risks, too many ways it could go wrong. Ororo didn’t back down from a challenge, but she wasn’t foolish. 

“No.” She said. 

“You could have shot them down.” Steve said. “You could have refused to entertain their wildly inappropriate and unreasonable idea.” He pushed off from the desk and came closer to her. “And yet…you’re here.” 

“Mr. President.” She said, looking up at him. A lock of hair had escaped from her bun and he pushed it behind her ear.

“No.” He said. “Not from you. I get called Mr. President by every aid, staffer and press corps member in this damn white house. I don’t want to hear it from you. You’re different you’re-“ 

She stood and moved away. “Mr. President.” She said, slowly and deliberately. “If you can’t help me, then we have nothing more to say.” She grabbed her bag and began walking to the door. 

“That’s it?” Steve asked, feeling annoyed. What was she trying to do? “You came here with a crappy request tied to a plan that you knew could never work and all you can say is Mr. President we have nothing more to say?” She stopped, not turning around. 

“What else would you want me to say?” Her voice cracked slightly. 

“Start with why you’re really here.” He said, coming to stand behind her. He reached out and ran his fingers up her arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She shivered as he drew his hand up across her shoulder up her neck to her chin. He grasped it and turned her towards him. “Ororo.” He murmured, leaning towards her. 

She jerked back, pulling away from him, shaking herself, she frowned at him. She was about to say something when a knock came at the door. Steve glared. “What?” He demanded. The door opened and Clint stuck his head in. 

“Sorry, Mr. President, but Sergeant Barnes is here.” He glanced at Ororo. “Should I tell him to wait?” 

“No.” Ororo said, shouldering her bag and smiling at Clint. “I was just leaving.” 

Clint looked over his shoulder and motioned for the man in the side room to enter. Then Steve’s oldest friend, Bucky Barnes walked in, in full military uniform, completely at odds with his non regulation hair, and his signature smirk in place. The smug look promptly disappeared when he caught sight of Ororo. Steve noted that a slight look of surprise crossed her expression. They were staring at each other, transfixed. Steve cleared his throat, causing them to jump. 

“This is Sergeant Barnes.” He felt a weird, unpleasant heat curling in his stomach. Why were they reacting to each other like this? “Bucky, this is Ororo Munroe.” Neither of them moved. Steve felt as though they were having a conversation; one that he was denied access to. Then Bucky held out his hand. “Call me James.” He said. Ororo smiled, her first real smile since she entered the office, and took his hand. 

“Ororo.” She replied. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sergeant.” There was a slight emphasis on the title and once again Steve felt as though he was being left out. The unpleasant sensation began again. 

“Bucky and I grew up together in Brooklyn.” Steve continued. He’d already told Ororo a bit about him, but he’d never told him about her. For the sake of keeping up appearances, he continued the small talk. “We were in the same regiment in the gulf.” 

Ororo nodded, smiling. Steve turned to Bucky, “Ororo was a key staffer on my campaign.” 

“And you couldn’t find her a way to get her a White House job?” Bucky asked nonchalantly. Steve frowned. He’d invited Bucky after he’d found out that his friend had begun working in DC as a military hostage consultant. He’d been excited to see his old friend, but watching his interaction with Ororo, he wanted them as far apart as possible. Before the war Buck had been a notorious flirt.

“I work better as my own boss.” Ororo said smoothly in response to Bucky’s question. 

Bucky nodded, “so what brings you to the White House?” Steve noted with irritation that they hadn’t let go of each other’s hands. The handshake should have been over by now. 

“Tony hired her.” He cut across Ororo’s response. She lifted an eyebrow, Bucky smirked. Steve knew that his friend would redouble his efforts, if for no other reason than to get under his skin. “For a personal issue.” He added. 

“Sounds like a story I’d like to hear.” Bucky said. 

“That’s classified.” Ororo said. “I don’t reveal the personal details of my cases. I respect my clients’ privacy.” She pulled her hand away first. 

Steve looked down at Bucky’s uniform. “I thought you hated that thing.” He said. 

“You don’t show up to the Oval office in your sweats, Mr. President…plus I have a date later, and I want to impress her.” He looked back at Ororo. “What do you think?” He motioned to his uniform. “Will she swoon?” 

Ororo raised an eyebrow. “You don’t seem to be the kind to go for the swooning type.” She turned and walked towards the door. 

“Or- Ms. Munroe.” Steve was flustered. Yes, he wanted her away from Bucky, but he didn’t want her to leave. “We’ll continue our conversation later?” Any hope of seeing her after Bucky left evaporated when she gave him a sad look and shook her head. 

“I actually have plans tonight.” She said. “But I’ll keep you apprised of any developments in the case.” She paused. “It was good to see you, Steve.” She smiled at Bucky. “Sergeant.” 

“Ms. Munroe.” 

She left without another word. He briefly heard her say goodbye to Clint before the door closed… She had plans. She’d left him. He felt his heart sink, but as he turned his attention back to Bucky he realized that not all hope was lost; she’d called him Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

James arrived at the restaurant first. He’d have picked Ororo up, but she insisted on meeting him there. He looked around the restaurant as he took the drinks menu the waiter offered him. It was fancy, way more expensive than anything he could have dreamed of affording when he was growing up in Brooklyn. He had Command to thank for his disposable income. He had Command to thank for everything, he thought bitterly. Even having dinner with a beautiful intelligent woman wasn’t something he could do by himself without the permission of Erik Lehnsherr. 

He ordered what he knew would be Ororo’s second choice on the drink menu. Choosing the second choice would be interpreted as a happy coincidence. The exact choice might raise suspicions and he couldn’t risk any suspicions. Handing the waiter the menu, he considered his position. At first, he’d thought her connection to Steve had meant his mission, whatever it was, had been compromised. Then it occurred to him; that was the mission. She knew Steve. More than that, she meant something to him. He could read his old friend like a book and even on their wedding day, Steve Rogers had never looked at Sharon the way he looked at Ororo when she left the Oval Office. There was passion, desire, and hope. Whatever had happened between the two of them made him vulnerable. 

Command was planning on using that vulnerability against Steve. Bucky felt sick. At least he understood the game a little better. He’d been curious as to why Command had insisted it be him who did this assignment. (Seduction opps were usually Odinsson’s job) but now…He sighed heavily. He wasn’t sure if he could do this. He’d never questioned his orders before, but this…this might be the opp that made him consider it. 

He was aware of her the second she entered the room; how could he not be? He kept his eyes focused on the menu in front of him until she was about a foot away, then glanced up. He should have looked earlier, because he was not ready for the vision that stood in front of him. He was gaping at her, completely dumbstruck. “Um.” 

She grinned. “It’s nice to see you too.” He shook himself and jumped to his feet, helping her out of her coat, and pulled out her chair. 

“I was actually worried I wouldn’t see you after the soap opera this morning.” He said, leaning close as he pushed in her chair. 

“The president is a bit overwhelming, but I’m sure I don’t know him half as well as you.” She gave him a smile. “So you’re the infamous Bucky.” 

He ducked his head. “Yeah, Stevie’s really into that childhood nickname.” 

Ororo raised an eyebrow. “Never heard anyone call him Stevie.” 

“Well he’s moved up in the world these days.” James replied, making her laugh. “I guess you had something to do with that, considering you worked on his staff.” A slight nervousness flitted across Ororo’s face, but she relaxed when he didn’t press the issue. 

“He told me about you.” She said, glancing at his hand. He’d covered the prosthetic with a synthetic glove that made it look almost real unless it was given closer examination. He flexed the fingers slightly. “He said you grew up together in Brooklyn.” 

He was grateful she didn’t bring up the arm. Then a slight note of irritation flared up as he realized that if he didn’t derail this line of conversation soon they’d spend the entire date talking about another man. Which is what Command wanted him to do. Fortunately for him, they were interrupted by the waiter bringing the bottle he’d ordered. “I hope you don’t mind.” He said, motioning to the bottle.

She looked at the bottle, then smiled at him. “It’s fine.” 

“So.” He said, taking the opportunity to change the conversation. “What motivates an intelligent, classy woman like you to stay in a city of leaches and monsters like Washington?” 

Ororo grimaced. “Who’s to say I’m not just as dangerous as the rest?” As he watched she took a sip of the wine, the blood red color matching her lipstick. 

“Oh, I don’t think so.” He replied. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” 

“I think you’re more dangerous.” He said. 

“You’re a smart man.” She said, amused. 

“Call it soldier’s intuition.” He said. 

She picked up her menu. “So…Sergeant.” She said, hesitating before asking: “did Steve put you up to this?” 

He gave her a look of confusion. Her narrowed eyes told him she wasn’t buying it. “I’m not sure what you mean.” He said. Inside he felt disappointment; so Steve’s feelings weren’t one sided. At one point and probably still, they had been mutual. 

She put down her menu. “There are no coincidences in this town. I run into you the day Tony Stark drags me back into the White house mess. Not even two days later I run into you again while investigating a lead for this job while the head of White House security looks on.” Ororo tilted her head. “So, I’ll ask you again; did Steve put you up to this?” She looked at him, her eyes boring into him, trying to read him. He could see why most people in Washington feared her. Unfortunately for her, he wasn’t most people. 

“So now he’s Steve, not the president.” Bucky said, leaning back he took a breath before going in. “I had no idea you knew President Rogers. I was just as surprised to see you in the oval as you were to see me. If I were working in cahoots with Steve,” he put extra emphasis on the name, “why would we show our hand by meeting when you would have a risk of blowing our secret wide open.” He snorted. “I know he’s a bad liar, but he’s not stupid.” He leaned back and watched as suspicion and…disappointment flitted across her face. She looked away as silence fell. 

“I’m sorry.” She said, softly. “I guess I have been around the monsters and leaches too long because I’ve begun thinking like them.” 

Bucky sighed. “This town will do that to you.” Some part of her had been hoping Steve had sent him. He knew that just as much as he knew that no matter how much Steve loved Ororo, he wouldn’t leave Sharon. It didn’t matter that their marriage was loveless, he was the president of the United States and at the end of the day that came first. She could never be his. Bucky was surprised by the slight relief that gave him. 

“If you hate it here so much, why don’t you leave?” Ororo asked. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “So eager to see me gone?” He said, enjoying the slight blush of embarrassment she gave him. He smiled to take the sting out of his words. “There’s nowhere else for me to go.” He admitted, telling her the truth. 

“Not Brooklyn?” She asked, Bucky shook his head. 

“My folks are gone and I have no siblings.” He looked down at the table. “In a way, I guess you could stay Stevie’s the closest thing to family I have left.” He was surprised at his honesty. She sensed the weight of the moment, even if she didn’t understand it and glanced down at the menu.

She cleared her throat. “So, what do you do when you’re not being the president’s best friend?” She asked. 

“I’d tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.” He said flippantly. It was the second time he’d told her the truth that night. He hoped she’d pick up on it. He hoped she ran, but instead, she smiled and chuckled not realizing just how much danger she’d put herself in. Bucky smiled, feeling sick. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How was your daaaaaaate?” 

Ororo was assaulted by Jubilee’s sing songy question the second she opened the door. She rolled her eyes as she saw that Jean, Kitty, and Amara were sitting on the couch with Jubilee. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do than ambush me?” She said, putting her purse down on the table, and taking the glass of wine Jean offered her. 

“Oooo. Evasion.” Jubilee grinned. “This is juicy.” 

“Two of you work for me.” Ororo continued. “So you definitely have better things to do.” She tried and failed to look stern. Her own paranoia aside, it had been a very good date. She smiled into her wine glass. Jubilee nudged her. 

“Details.” 

Ororo frowned. “I thought you were in Rome for fashion week.” 

“Rome has been there for like a million years.” Jubilee scoffed, rolling her eyes. “But my sister landing herself a hot date…” She trailed off, ducking a pillow thrown by Jean. “Happens about once in a million years.” 

“Stop teasing her.” Jean admonished. 

“What would have happened if it was a really hot date and we’d both come up here?” Ororo asked. Kitty covered Amara’s ears. 

“Hey, innocent minds present.” She chided. 

“I’m 19.” Amara protested. 

“That’s true.” Jubilee said. “You should be studying.” She looked around and grabbed one of Ororo’s old law text books and lobbed it at her. “Read.” She said. “Now…” She turned to Ororo. “Details.” 

Amara managed to catch the book in the air. Glaring at Jubilee, she muttered. “You do know I can hear you, right?”

“Did I give you permission to stop reading?” Jubilee said, opening the book and jabbing at one of the pages. “Get some knowledge.” 

“Says the woman who dropped out of college.” Amara muttered in Spanish. 

Ororo smiled as she let herself relax, her sisters’ banter washing over her. Jubilee’s eyes narrowed. “What did she say?” 

“Something you’d have understood if you’d spent more time actually learning Spanish in high school instead of writing ‘Jubilee loves Jake’ in your notebook.” Jean replied. 

“Well excuse me, Ms. Perfect, but some of us didn’t have the time to learn 5 different languages like you and Ororo.” 

“Actually I speak 6” Jean shot back. 

“7” Ororo added. 

“Will there be a second date?” Amara asked as Jubilee stuck out her tongue. Kitty giggled. 

“Read.” Jubilee said. 

“I’m pre-med,” Amara retorted. 

Ororo thought about Amara’s question. The Steve issue aside, James was a very nice guy. One she might enjoy getting to know better. She shrugged. 

“At least tell me you got a little lip action.” Kitty said. 

“Ew.” Amara retched. “Who talks like that?” 

“That’s what all the kids are calling it.” Kitty said defensively. 

“Not this century.” Amara muttered. 

“And how would you know?” Jubilee narrowed her eyes. “You’re supposed to be studying, not paying attention to boys.” 

“Oh really?” Amara smirked. ‘How’s Jake?” Jubilee sputtered. 

“You gotta admit,” Jean said. “You weren’t exactly a nun in college.” 

“I’m the family disappointment.” Jubilee said, drawing a laugh from the others. 

“The professor let you get away with way more shit than he did us.” Kitty shook her head. 

“If anything sometimes I think he’s disappointed in Scott and Warren because they’re so boring.” Amara muttered. 

“I’m going to bed.” Ororo said, getting to her feet. 

“And I’m crashing on your couch and stealing your food.” Jubilee said. Ororo raised an eyebrow. “I would go back to Rome, but my underlings need to see how miserable they are without my creative and managerial genius.” 

“Managerial.” Amara grinned. “I see someone’s been hitting their word of the day calendar.” 

“Just for that you’re sleeping on the floor.” Jubilee said. 

“Why is anyone sleeping on or off my furniture?” Ororo asked. “Amara’s got a perfectly…well she’s got a dorm room.” 

“Well there’s a family dinner tomorrow.” Jean said. “Charles is flying in from Westchester.” 

“Oh.” Ororo said. “He…he didn’t tell me.” 

“You’ve been busy.” Jean put her hand on Ororo’s shoulder.

“Not busy enough.” Jubilee muttered. Amara smacked her with the law book. “Hey.” 

“How about…” Kitty gave Ororo an evil grin before saying “a sleepover.” 

“Yes.” Jubilee clapped her hands. “Just like old times.” 

“My bed’s not big enough for all of us.” Ororo said, covering her face as memories of nights in the Xavier mansion played in her mind. All of the girls huddled together under a blanket fort, eating snacks they’d stolen from the kitchen while trying to smother their giggles so Logan wouldn’t burst in on them. 

“We were a lot smaller them.” Jean said, clearly thinking the same thing. 

“Soooo is that a no?” Kitty said. Jean and Ororo looked at each other. Ororo sighed. 

“It’s an I’m grateful that Lee got over her sleeping naked phase.” Ororo said, eliciting a cheer from Kitty and Amara. Jubilee pouted. 

“It wasn’t a phase.” She grumbled. “It was a life style choice.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ororo sat in front of her computer. Bruce stood behind her; his hands behind his back, shifting nervously. She took a deep breath. "And you're sure this is real?" she asked.

"Yes." Bruce's voice was strangled and Ororo didn't need to look at him to know he was squeezing his hands really tightly. He still had anger issues and was working on his control, but looking at what was on his screen she didn't blame him for being furious. She covered her mouth, trying hard not to be sick.

"Well." She said slowly. "We definitely got him." She glanced behind her. "Print this out, I'm going to Capitol hill."

Bruce nodded. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

Ororo looked at the door in front of her. "This is about more than just Charles' nomination now." she murmured. "Forget stopping him from starting a filibuster, I want him gone and I'm going to make sure Trask never works in politics again."

Bruce smiled. "Go get him."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She walked through the Capitol, causing people to scurry out of her way. She had a reputation and no one wanted to be caught on her radar in case she took them out. She barely noticed them, getting in the zone to prepare for what she had to do. She pushed open the door of Trask's office, glaring at his secretary: a brunette with white streaks in her hair. The woman shrank back. "Is senator Trask in?" Ororo asked. 

The woman nodded slowly. Ororo crossed the room. The secretary regained her senses just as she put her hand on the door handle. "No yah can't go in there." 

Ororo ignored her, wrenching open the door. "Afternoon, Senator." She said, slamming the door in the secretary's face and giving Trask a smile that made him slowly put his file down. The secretary opened the door. She was trembling and looking at her boss nervously. 

"What is she doing here?" He asked, glaring at her. 

"Ah tried to stop her, senator." The woman squeaked. 

"It was a lovely day and I figured I'd drop in, see how you were doing..." Ororo pulled the file out of her purse and slammed it down on his desk. "And ask if you'd facilitated the bombing of any women's clinics recently." 

He didn't blink. There was no surprise, no anger, no emotional response to her accusation. 

"Close the door." He ordered his secretary. 

"But-" 

"Close. The. Door." He said, his low rumbling tone leaving no room for argument. After the door closed, Trask glared at her. "Where did you get this?" He asked, putting his hand on top of the folder, but didn't open it. 

"From a concerned citizen." Ororo said coolly. 

"That means Howlett." Trask said. "He better watch himself." 

"Or what?" Ororo hiseed. "You'll cry to daddy to have him clean up your mess?" 

"You need to watch your mouth." Trask growled, getting to his feet and glaring at him. "You have no idea who you're up against." 

"A miserable whimpering excuse for a human being." Ororo growled. "A coward. A disgusting heartless-" 

"You really think your words are going to hurt me?" Trask said. 

"I think that if you don't resign immediately I will release a copy of this file to every major media outlet." She replied. "You ever try to be a lobbyist, I will release the file to the media. You run for so much as the president of your local gardening club and I will release that file to the media." 

"I'll be called a hero." Trask said. "I fought for life. They were giving out abortions in that clinic." 

"So you thought the solution was giving an extremist access to military grade explosives?" Ororo shot back. "And while nut jobs like him will probably sing your praises the majority of normal American people will be horrified and disgusted." She walked towards the door. "And one last thing; you can't cause the death of 8 people and call yourself prolife." She opened the door and without looking back she said, "you have three hours to resign," before shutting it. She stopped by the desk where the secretary was crying. 

"Ah'm so fired." she said. Ororo hesitated before putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"I can find you another job." She said. The secretary looked up at her in despair. 

"He has friends everywhere." She whined. "Ah'll have to move back to Louisiana and that might not be far enough." 

Ororo dug in her purse and pulled out a card. "What's your name?" 

She gulped, wiping her eyes before answering, "Marie." 

"Well, Marie. This is my friend General James Howlett. he doesn't have a secretary and believe me, no one will mess with him. Not even Trask." She smiled. "Just give him a call and tell him Ro sent you." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 "Ro what did you do?" Logan growled when he opened the door to Scott's house that evening. He took the bottle of wine she held out and ushered her in. Scott had a large house in a suburb outside the city, which was where Charles was holding the family dinner. 

"I couldn't leave her out to dry." Ororo said. "She was miserable working for that monster and Trask would have destroyed her." She shrugged. "She seemed nice." 

"She is." Logan grumbled. "That's the problem." Shutting the door he took Ororo's coat. "She's got me feeling down right paternal." He muttered. 

Ororo grinned and walked into the living room. Sam, predictably, was the center of the party. Though not officially one of the Xavier children, he and Bruce had been 'adopted' once they'd begun working at OMA. 

"Ororo." Warren crossed the room so fast, Ororo swore he'd almost flown. He stopped in front of her and held out his hand. "It's been too long." 

"Yes, Ororo." Jubilee said, adopting a serious tone and mocking Warren's formality. "It's been ages, you look smashing." She shook her head. "Seriously Warren? She's your sister, not the dowager countess." 

"Who?" Warren looked back at her in confusion. Jubilee sighed. 

"Downton Abbey? It's drama for boring people; you'll love it." 

Warren glared at her. Ororo looped her arm through his. "How's your company?" She asked. Warren was different from the other Xavier kids. The others were either orphans or runaways. Warren had been removed from his parent by CPS and placed with the professor. He'd recently taken over his father's company. He'd gotten the position after Ororo had threatened the older Worthington with releasing the details of his abuse towards Warren if he didn't give him the company.

Warren leaned closer and whispered. "They're officially making me CEO full time." Ororo looked up at him, grinning. 

"Warren that's great." 

"I couldn't have done it without you." He replied. 

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." She'd never told him what she'd done for him. He gave her a small smile and chuckled. 

"Do you seriously believe I don't know about the strings you pulled?" Warren asked. "Come on, Ororo; you've been fixing things for us ever since we were kids." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"That's because none of you would survive without me." Ororo laughed. 

"Ororo." A quiet voice said from behind her. A hush fell over the room. Ororo looked in the doorway his honor Charles Xavier was sitting. He gave her a smile. "Can I speak with you?" 

"Sure." Ororo purposely bumped into Kitty as she said. "Oooooo" Ororo followed Charles out to the back deck. Charles motioned to one of the chairs. She sat, trying to ignore the feeling that she was being reprimanded. 

"How are you, my dear?" Charles asked.

She gave him a small nod. "Keeping busy."

"I'm aware." Charles smiled. "It must not have been easy to get Trask to resign." 

Ororo looked at her hands. "I was trying to help your confirmation..." 

"You didn't have to." Charles said gently. "I'm an adult, Ororo. The weight and responsibility of the world is not on your shoulders. You do not have to bear it." 

Ororo snorted. "You just want me to work at the school." She muttered, Charles sighed. 

"I admit that I'd feel far better if you were back in New York." He said, amused. "All I want is for you to be happy." He looked at her, intently. "Are you?" 

Ororo glanced inside the living room window at her family and friends. They were happy, smiling. Even Logan was loosening up as Jubilee stood in the cent and told one of her anecdotes. There was warmth in that room; love. Ororo felt cold and shut out. 

"I slept with a married man." She said. "I knew it was wrong and that both of us could lose everything and I didn't care." She closed her eyes. "Charles I...I thought I'd moved on, but when I saw him it ..." She covered her face. "I was as though this entire year of closure never happened. All he had to do was look at me and all my resolve just-" She felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Ororo." Charles murmured. "Do you remember when you first came to the house?" 

Ororo nodded. She'd run away from her previous foster home and had been caught. 

"You were convinced that if you could just get to Harlem, you could find your parents." 

"I was 7." Ororo said, a small smile creeping on her face at the memory." 

"You were the most strong willed 7 year old I'd never encountered." Charles said. "I can't count how many times Logan or Hank caught you climbing out the window, bag in hand ready to buy a train ticket." 

Ororo laughed. "I was so silly." She mumbled. 

"You wanted to fix a horrific injustice." Charles said. "In the only way you thought possible. You always tried to right waht you thought was wrong. It's why I know that you will make the right choice, whatever that might be." He glanced inside. "I missed you; you never call." 

Ororo smiled. "Well if you get appointed to the Supreme Court I'll be seeing a lot more of you." 

Charles nodded. "Wouldn't that be something." He murmured. "He's a remarkable man; President Rogers." There was a look in his eyes that made Ororo feel that he knew more than he let on. 

"Yes." She said, standing and smoothing her dress, getting ready to go back inside. "I guess he is." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A door opened and Ororo was staring up at him, her expression cold. "Mr. President." 

"Ro." He leaned down, preparing for a kiss, but she turned and pulled away. He frowned. "What's wrong?" 

"What's wrong, he asks me." She let out an amused laugh, turning away from him. "Oh that is great." 

He walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Ro whatever this is-" 

"Do I matter to you?" She asked. 

Steve gaped at her. "How can you even ask me that?" 

"Maybe because I don't believe a word out of your mouth." She was hurt. "You say you love me, but when Sharon stood there, called me a whore and had me thrown from the white house you just stood there and made the exact face you're making now. You just let me get thrown out like the trash." 

"Ro, it's not that simple." He said, running a hand through his hair. 

"Yes it is. Mr.President." She turned her back on him. "I know you can't leave her. I know we can't do things like go see a movie or a concert, but all that was okay because you loved me." Her shoulders were shaking; she was crying. he moved towards her, intent on pulling her in his arms, but she pushed him away. 

"What was I supposed to do?" He asked. 

"You could have said something...anything." Ororo said. "Instead you stood there; the perfect American statue-" Ororo broke off. "I did this to myself. I allowed this to happen. I should have known better." 

"Ro" Steve reached out for her. 

"Get out." The words stung like a slap to the face. Then Steve's eyes blinked open. He was in his bedroom at the White house. Raising a hand to his cheek he realized he had been slapped. Sharon was glaring at him, climbing out of bed. 

"Sharon." He said. 

"No." She hissed. "This is our bedroom, Steve. I refuse to be a third wheel to you and your fantasy of Ororo Munroe in our bedroom." She grabbed her robe and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Steve covered his face, lying back, and looked up at the ceiling, trying to forget his haunting memories and guilt. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ororo stood between Jean and Warren, fighting to keep herself from fidgeting. They were with the rest of their family inside the White House, waiting for Steve...the president, she corrected herself. They were waiting for the president. Just outside the door, in the rose garden, were reporters, TV cameras and photographers, all being flanked by secret sevice agents. They were waiting for the announcement of the newest Supreme Court nominee.

"Ororo." Charles said. She moved towards him. He took her hand, smiling reassuringly up at her. "All will be well." She smiled, his ability to know her nervousness was familiar and gave her comfort.

"Xavier family." Tony walked in, grinning from ear to ear. "You all look so attractive and diverse in a politically profitable way." He stopped in front of them, and put his hands on his hips, exhaling loudly. "Ah, it's good to be me today."

Ororo snorted. "Explain."

"Well I made this happen." Tony said.

"Of course." Charles said, sincerely. "My lifetime of hard work and my judicial record are nothing compared to your efforts."

Tony looked over at Ororo. "Now I see where you get it." He crossed his arms. "Well, your honor, if I hadn't dragged your daughter to fix the Trask issue, we wouldn't be standing here." 

"And we were all just waiting by the phone." Kitty muttered. "Because we do nothing if it isn't suggested by Tony Stark. Ow." She frowned at Jubilee who'd nudged her in the side. Tony frowned. 

"Which one are you?" 

"Katherine Pryde." Kitty responded. 

"Right, one of the grunts." He said. 

"Tony." Ororo pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Charles began the introductions. Ororo hung back smiling as Tony accompanied every handshake with a snarky comment. Suddenly she felt a small pricking sensation at the back of her neck. She knew he was behind her even before Scott looked over her shoulder, his eyes widening and his posture stiffening.

"Mr. President." He said. "Madam First Lady." 

"Attorney General." Steve said. Ororo waited until he drew level with Charles before allowing herself to steal a glance at him and locked eyes with a deceptively calm Sharon Rogers. The second Sharon made eye contact, the smile slid off her face and the vise grip she had on Steve's arm grew. Steve glanced at his wife, then looked over at her. Ororo's stomach tightened and she gave them a small nod. 

"Madam First lady. Mr. President." 

He was about to respond when

"Ro." A low gruff voice said from behind Ororo. She turned to see Logan coming to stand next to her before he engulfed her in a hug. She was grateful for the gesture; Logan didn't hug. He pulled back, looking over at Steve as if he was mildy surprised by his presence at the White House. "Captain Rogers." 

"General Howlett." Steve said, clearly annoyed. Ororo tried to smother a laugh. The two men didn't like each other and Logan went out of his way to refer to Steve as "Captain" rather than "Mr. President." She suspected it was to remind him that he outranked him. Logan's dislike wasn't unusual, though. The list of people he did like was short and dwindling. 

"Couldn't miss Chuck's big day." Logan continued, throwing his an arm around Ororo's shoulders. "And it gives me a chance to check on the kids. I helped raised them. Most of them I got right, though..." he glanced over at Scott. "We can't win everytime." He saluted and tugged Ororo away. 

"You're being rude." she said, fighting a smile as Logan pulled her off to the side. 

"What's he going to do; arrest me for treason?" Logan smirked. Ororo nodded.

"Pretty sure it's in his job description."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky watched Steve give his speech, nominating Charles Xavier to the Supreme Court. Ororo was standing off to the side in between her sister, the fashion designer and the new CEO of Worthington Enterprises. He noted that she kept her eyes squarely on Xavier, not looking at Steve as he listed the judge's many qualifications.

"May I now introduce future Supreme Court Justice: Charles Xavier." Steve motioned towards Charles. Bucky joined in the applause, keeping his eyes trained on Ororo as she clapped with the rest of her family. She hadn't seen him sitting in the audience yet...then he felt someone looking at him. General Howlett was glaring straight at him. Bucky shifted uncomfortably; he'd always admired Howlett and he suspicious look he was giving him hurt in more ways than one. 

"What have you done to get Howlett's attention?" Lennsherr's voice cracked in the communication device in Bucky's ear. Bucky kept his expression neutral, not reacting. Of course Command was here. He'd hardly miss a chance to check on Bucky's progress and it probably gave him a thrill that he was so close to Charles without him knowing. 

As soon as the speeches ended, Howlett strode over to where Bucky was sitting. Ororo watched him and when she saw Bucky her expression changed to one of surprise and delight, then nervousness. "Barnes, right? Sergeant?" 

Bucky nodded. 

Howlett looked over at Ororo and waved. "The legendary best friend. Bucky." He said, looking at where Steve was talking to Charles and Scott Summers. He looked at Bucky's arm. "That was quite an injury." He said softly. Bucky didn't answer. "Ya don't gotta say anything, kid." Howlett continued. "I know a thing or two about being tortured." He frowned. "So...what's your interest in Ororo?" 

Bucky opened his mouth to respond when Howlett pulled him over to the podium, dragging him inside the White House before he could protest. The secret service agent closest to the door was about to protest when Howlett shot him a look. Steve looked at them in surprise, then smiled when he saw Bucky. 

"I didn't know you were coming today." He said. 

Bucky smiled. "Beats giving another inspirational speech to cadets." He replied. He could feel her eyes on them. But was she watching him....or Steve. Sharon walked over to him. 

"Bucky."  She said, holding out her hand. He shook it, giving her a small smile. "I didn't know you knew General Howlett." 

"We just met." Howlett said, clapping his shoulder. "So...what's the deal with you and Ro?" 

There was a stunned silence. Sharon looked over at Ororo as she was being ushered with the rest of the Xavier family into the celebratory luncheon the president was hosting in honor of the nomination announcement. Steve looked straight at Bucky. His expression was shocked. Bucky swallowed and looked away, focusing on Howlett. 

"What do you mean?" 

Howlett pulled him along. "Don't get coy with me," he said, walking behind the group. "I saw you looking at her. Now, you should know that I vet all her boyfriends and-" 

"And you would think that by now he'd have realized that I'm an adult and it's no longer necessary." Ororo was standing in the doorway to the room where the luncheon was being held. She frowned at Howlett. "Logan, leave him alone. You'll scare him, just like you scared away Kitty's prom date and she still haven't forgiven you." She smiled. "Hello James." 

He couldn't help the smile that broke over his face. "Hello Ororo." 

Steve cleared his throat. Sharon was looking at him, then she looked at Ororo and Bucky before her face split into an unpleasant grin. "Bucky." she said. "Why don't you join us? It's so good to have old friends around and you..." she tugged his arm, "can sit right here, next to Ororo." She sat him at a seat that had previously been intended for Jean Grey, but with one nod to the wait staff the entire table set up was being changed to accommodate the extra guest. Sharon seemed to take a certain pleasure in having him being there and judging from the way Steve was avoiding looking at them as he made his way to his seat next to Xavier, he was not happy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo sat next to James and gave him a reassuring smile, not sure if she was trying to put him at ease, or herself. The luncheon continued with small talk and small bite size entrees. Every once in a while, Sharon would shoot them triumphant looks. Steve ignored them completely. She knew what was probably going through his head right now; he was angry and betrayed. She'd begun dating his best friend. She looked down at her plate. James put his hand on top of hers. 

"It's okay." He said. He knew, she realized. He gave her a side smile as he recognized the look of realization in her eyes and nodded. "It's okay." He repeated softly. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ororo sat nervously in the coffee shop she'd asked James to meet her. She couldn't talk to him openly in the White house; there were too many listening walls and Steve's scrutiny and look of pain and betrayal were too much to bear. Here they could have privacy.

James arrived a few minutes later. He ordered a cup of coffee and sat across from her. Drumming his fingers on his leg, he gave her a small grimace.

"So."

"So." She repeated numbly. "I suppose I should ask...how you know." She ran her fingers over the edge of her coffee cup.

The corner of James' mouth tilted upwards. "Because...I've known Steve a long time. And he's never looked at anyone the way he looks at you..." Ororo felt a wave of relief...followed by a wrench of guilt and irritation. She wished Steve's feelings for her didn't affect her so much. "And let's face it." James continued. "It was pretty clear from just looking at her, that Sharon hates you more than she hates most people."

Ororo felt her mouth tugging into a small smile. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Why are you apologizing?" James asked.

"Because it's what's expected in these situations." She shook her head. "I'm the mistress...the whore."

James raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe that."

"Of course I don't." Ororo snapped. "I was in love. And even though it hurt more than...more than anything I've ever felt, I wouldn't go back and change a thing."

"Even him leaving you?" James asked softly. Her look of surprise made him give him a sad nod. "Steve's face, when he looked at you in the office the first day; it was full of regret."

Ororo was attempting to process this information when James asked the question she'd been dreading.

"Do you still love him?"

She bit her lip. She wasn't sure where she'd been worried because she didn't know...or because she was certain. She closed her eyes. James exhaled. "I guess there's my answer," he said softly.

"Would it make a difference if I said...that I'm trying to get over it?" Her voice was soft and she hesitated before reaching for his hand. James gave her a small smile.

"Well, I'd be lyin' if I said it was ideal." He sighed. "I don't know. I really like you, Ororo. But Steve's my best friend." He shook his head. "I know what to do."

"We could finish our coffee." Ororo suggested. "Then...maybe we could wait a few days to ...straighten things out before going out for dinner again."

James nodded; there was a slight look of relief on his face. "Slow...I think I can work with that."

Ororo exhaled. "James." She added. "I want you to know that I had no idea who you were when we first met."

He chuckled. "I figured."

Ororo relaxed. "It feels so good to have everything in the open."

James hesitated slightly before nodding, a shaky smile on his face. "I guess it does."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everything out in the open? He thought to himself as he made his way back to his apartment. Hardly. James felt the guilt rising. This assignment was becoming too dangerous. He was attached. There was no denying it anymore. He'd suggested the break because it would be bad for his mission for him to appear too eager, but he'd resented every word as he said it. That moment when Ororo suggested they continue their relationship he'd been so...relieved. And not because it meant he could continue his mission, but because he wanted her...close. Because it meant that they had a chance to...create something.

Something based on what? He thought bitterly as he opened the door to his apartment. Bucky tried to remind himself that whatever Lennsherr had planned directly involved Ororo....and that he might be asked to hurt her...then he realized that by lying to her he was already hurting her. He turned the key in his lock, bolting the door. What could he do? He couldn't escape B613, but more and more it seemed that he couldn't handle her being harmed by whatever Command's plans were. He tossed his keys onto one of the kitchen counters and sat roughly down on the sofa. He didn't have many options; if Command sensed even less than 100 percent commitment to this assignment, he'd simply pull Bucky out and replace him with someone else...Odinsson probably. James tightened his fists; the idea of Odinsson near her made him sick. He had to protect her; he had to ensure that he shielded her from the worst of Lennsherr's plans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Congratulations, Charles."

The voice came from an armchair in the corner of the hotel room. Charles closed the door slowly. He didn't need to look; he know who was there.

"After all these years." He said. "I confess it is good to see you, old friend." He reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Don't bother." Erik said. "I've made sure you're incapable of receiving any reception until well after I'm gone."

Charles clicked on the light. Erik was sitting, his hands folded in front of his chin.

"What brings you by?" Charles smiled pleasantly, attempting not to show fear.

"You've been doing quite well for yourself." Erik said. "That's good; it means you have more to lose."

Charles glared. "Can you not forget the past?"

"While that might be easy for you," Erik said. "I do not have that luxury." He pulled a large, thick envelope from inside his suit pocket. He stood, dropping it in Charles' lap. Charles looked down, not opening it.

"What is this?" He asked, fearing he already knew.

"A gift." Erik said, "I'm not sure what the tradition is when someone's nominated for the Supreme Court." He motioned to the envelope. Charles hesitated before picking it up and opening it. One glance at its contents and his worst fears were confirmed. He slammed them down on his lap.

"Erik, please." 

The other man just gave him an amused smile. 

"They're all so beautiful." Erik said. 

"They have nothing to do with this." Charles hissed. "You've gone too far." 

"I haven't even begun." Erick replied. "And you'll never see me coming." He put his hand on the door nob. "You may think your money and position makes you safe, but you're nothing more than glorified puppet for the theater of the state." 

"You come near my children and-" Charles began. Erik opened the door. 

"Soon you'll see who pulls your strings." He walked out. 

Charles looked back down at the pictures in his lap. Warren in a board meeting. Kitty getting coffee. Jean at dinner with Scott. Scott behind his desk in the Attorney General's office. Kitty and Jean coming out of Ororo Munroe & Associates. Amara sitting with her friends in class at Georgetown. Jubilee working at her desk in her Paris studio...and Ororo...Ororo tangled in the arms of President Steve Rogers in her apartment. 

Taking a deep breath he came to a decision he pulled out his phone. There was only one person who could help him. Unfortunately it meant divulging secret of a past long buried. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo stood at the end of the table in OMA's conference room waiting for the others to arrive. Sam and Bruce were already present. Sam was sleepy, Bruce was alert and confused. 

"Do we get to know what's happening?" Sam asked. Ororo pursed her lips. "It's not that I'm complaining; it's just that when I'm dragged out of bed at 3 am by this guy," he thumbed over at Bruce, "I'd appreciate some sort of info on why." He winced as Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Eventually." 

"I'll explain when our client gets here." Ororo said. 

"Who's our client?" Kitty asked as she came in, yawning loudly. She frowned when she caught sight of Bruce. "How are you so awake?" 

"Years of training." Bruce replied. 

"You're weird." Kitty muttered, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle another yawn. "I'm making coffee." 

"If you bring me some I'll love you forever." Sam called after her. She turned and stuck out her tongue, almost bumping into Jean and Amara. 

"Ororo, what's the emergency and why did I have to bring Amara out of school?" 

"Don't bother asking." Scott said, coming in behind them. Amara glared at him. "We all know that Ro won't tell us anything until it benefits her." 

"Scott, don't be an asshole." Jubilee came in a pair of silk pajamas, an eye mask still on her head. She dramatically dropped herself into one of the chairs. "Ororo's got a good reason." Warren came in and raised an eyebrow at Jubilee. "What?" She said. "Just because you sleep in a suit, doesn't mean the rest of us do." She paused, her eyes narrowing. "Tell me that's not Dolce and Gabbana?" 

Warren cleared his throat and tugged at his suit jacket. "Ororo, I'd appreciate an explanation. 

"Warren!" Jubilee shouted. "I'm in a FEUD with them." 

"Grow up." Scott said. 

"Sure." Jubilee said, smiling sweetly and leaned her head on her hands. "After you get that stick removed from your ass." 

"Lee." Jean warned. 

Amara frowned. "You're always defending him, Jean. Even when he doesn't deserve it." 

"Yeah." Jubilee agreed. "Where's your sister solidarity?" 

Ororo looked upwards and tried to remain calm as her siblings began bickering. 

"Everyone QUIET." She said. Her voice rang through the room like a thunderclap, silencing those assembled. "Now,you all know that I wouldn't call you all here if it wasn't urgent, but I've got a client and what they have includes all of us." 

"Why?" Jean asked. 

"Because the client is me." They all turned to see Charles rolling through the entrance to the conference room. He dropped an envelope on the table. "And I'm afraid you are all in danger." 


	8. Chapter 8

Silence fell over the room. Everyone looked at each other, shock evident on their faces. Ororo waited and sure enough within two seconds everyone was shouting over each other, creating a loud unintelligible noise. Ororo sighed and looked over at Charles. He was agitated and clearly worried. Ororo slammed her hand on the table, quieting everyone.

"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions." She said softly. "I know I do too, but they're only going to be answered if you allow Charles to explain.

"How are you so calm about this?" Scott snapped.

Ororo raised an eyebrow. Charles cleared his throat.

"What I'm about to tell you happened years ago." He began. "You might all want to take a seat; this could take a while." There was a scraping of chairs as the group took seats around the conference table. Ororo sat at the head, directly across from Charles.

He took another breath and grimaced. "I first met Erik Lennsherr in law school. He was a brilliant student; sharp, eloquent." Charles closed his eyes. "He was embued with a deep sense of justice. His family had been forced in a concentration camp in World War 2. He was born there. It was the 60's and we were both very active the the various civil rights and anti war protests...Erik took it too far. The night before we were meant to take the bar exam, he and a group of friends had planned an attack on the campus police head quarters. It was after the Kent State massacre and even at Columbia, campus police were breaking apart protests and calling in reinforcements from city police." Charles closed his eyes. "People were going to be hurt."

"So you snitched." Jubilee said.

Charles closed his eyes. "He'd been making a bomb Jubilee." There was a silent hiss of air as everyone looked around. "He'd meant it as a statement; a means of bringing the suffering of the people in Vietnam to the United States. Of making the people aware of the violence they ignored." Charles sighed. "I couldn't allow him to kill innocents just to make a point. The war was deplorable, but..." He shook his head. "He was expelled. I never saw him after that; he...dropped off the map, but not after swearing he'd make me pay for ruining his life."

Everyone looked at each other. Warren spoke first. "That was over 50 years ago, What does this have to do with us?"

"Because tonight, Erik visited me in my hotel room and repeated his threat...and I have reason to believe that this time he will carry it out." He hesitated and pulled an envelope from his suit pocket. "He gave me this." He slid the envelope across the conference table. Ororo reached for it and opened it. The first few pictures were of her siblings, clearly taken candidly as if they were being stalked. Then she froze as she looked at the last picture. Her and Steve...together. She looked up at Charles who gave her a sad nod. "He knows." He said softly.

Warren looked between Ororo and Charles. "Knows what?"

Ororo looked down at the picture, in her family only Jean, Scott and Kitty knew the whole truth. Amara knew that she'd been with a married man and Jubilee and Warren had only guessed at a complicated relationship that had gone badly. She closed her eyes. "Knows that I had an affair with the president." She said.

Warren's jaw dropped. Jubilee stared at her, then burst out laughing. "Oh that's hilarious Ro, Great way to cheer us up..." She trailed off as she looked at Jean's face. "Wait a second..." She looked at Scott. "Is this real..." She frowned. "Why the fuck did he know?" She pointed at Scott.

"I found out when President Rogers appointed me to be Attorney General." Scott said.

"If he's been surveying us." Ororo continued. "Then you all need to be completely honest with me. I need to know everything about everything you're doing. Who recently came into your lives. Any suspicious people you've recently encountered or just the feeling of being watched. I need to know all of it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jubilee asked. Ororo sighed.

"We have a bomb happy madman after us and this is what you're choosing to focus on?" She said.

"Seems to me that the fact that you fucked the leader of a country would be pretty incendiary." Scott said.

"Shut up, Summers." Kitty said.

"No, if he has pictures of the two of them, he can blackmail Charles." Scott said.

"No." Charles said. "If it was blackmail he was going for, he'd have made his demands known already...Erik is direct. He has worse information on me. He wanted me to know he could hurt you..." He closed his eyes. "He wants me terrified for your safety at every moment of every day."

Warren looked over at Ororo. "So what do we do?"

Ororo looked back down at the envelope and the picture of her and Steve. "We continue on as if nothing has changed." She gave them a small smile as they all gaped at her.

Bruce spoke up. "Panicking helps no one. We'll run searches on Lennsherr and everyone who has access to you on a regular basis to establish if anyone has a connection."

After a few more angry discussions and tired exclamations of annoyance, the group filed out. Jubilee shot her an angry look and mouthed. "This isn't over," before linking arms with Warren, and beginning to berate him for his choice of suit. Ororo looked over at Sam and Bruce who cleared their throats and left the conference room. "You know..." She said, moving to the seat directly across from Charles. "If you're going to be my client, I'm going to need complete honesty."

He looked up at her with a pleasant smile. Ororo frowned, waiting for him to tell her the truth. He sighed. "Complete honesty?" He said. Ororo nodded.

"You and Erik...it's more than an argument between school friends."

Charles nodded. "He and I..." He looked down at his hands. "It was..." He closed his eyes. "He's never forgiven me. It's one thing to turn in your friend. It's another thing to..." His voice shook.

"To betray someone you loved." Ororo finished. She reached, taking Charles' hand in hers. "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes. "I am sorry as well. I never wanted my choices to hurt you. Any of you." 

"You didn't do anything wrong." Ororo murmured. 

Charles nodded. "I know." He sighed. "Jubilee seemed quite upset. I trust I haven't caused a rift between you?" 

Ororo chuckled. "She'll burn through her anger in a couple of hours...then comes the less pleasant part." Charles raised a questioning eyebrow. Ororo grimaced. "The curiosity." She said. Charles let out a small laugh. 

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked, motioning to the stack of pictures. Ororo winced. She didn't need him to specify who the "him" was. She shook her head.

"I'm trying to cut him out of my life." She said. "Unless Lennsherr makes a specific threat against him, this stays between us." 

"Ororo..." Charles said. "This could affect my supreme court nomination." 

"I think he's going to go more personal." Ororo said. "I think you could handle losing your reputation...but something happening to one of us..." 

Charles nodded. "It's frightening how well you know me." He paused. "I suppose there's one more thing you need to know...in the spirit of complete honesty." He closed his eyes. "Erik is the reason I'm in this chair." He exhaled. "The group had managed to plant a small explosive before the police arrested them. I was..." He shook his head. "Young and foolish. I went through each of the buildings attempting to clear out the people and...there it was. I managed to get everyone out, but...I was too close to the blast. I got a piece of shrapnel in my back as I tried to escape." 

"You told us it was a car accident." Ororo said. Charles shook his head. 

"I wanted to keep that piece of my life closed." He said. "He doesn't know." He added. Ororo squeezed Charles' hand. 

"Thank you for telling me." She murmured. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky woke up to someone in his kitchen. He grabbed the gun in his bedside table. Slowly, without making a sound he exited the room. Gun up, he caught sight of the person...who was humming? And making eggs? 

"Put the gun down." Erik said. "You look ridiculous." He glanced over his shoulder. "Scrambled?" He held up the pan. Bucky lowered the gun. 

"What?" 

"Do you want scrambled eggs?" He asked. 

"Why?" 

"Because it's breakfast time." Erik said, matter of factly. Bucky blinked in bewilderment. 

"Is it poisoned?" He asked. Erik scoffed. 

"Kill my best asset?" He said. "That doesn't seem logical." He smiled. "You're special." He clapped Bucky on the back and turned his attention back to the eggs. "Besides. We need to make sure you're well fed and ready for the next phase. 

Bucky had been reaching for the handle to the fridge and froze as Erik's words registered. "The next phase?" He said, slowly. 

"We need to test just how strong your bond with Ororo is." Erik said. 

"How?" Bucky asked, dreading the answer. 

"The usual way." Erik said dismissively. "We'll arrange a kidnapping or..." he trailed off as he caught sight of Bucky's face. Bucky quickly schooled his features, trying to remain nonplussed. "Are you attached?" 

"No sir." Bucky said. "I just think...there's the issue of her relationship with Rogers." He hated himself for what he was about to say. "He and her are still...there's feelings there. I don't believe she's capable of truly opening herself up to me...not yet." He added quickly as Erik frowned. "I'll need time. These types of opps are difficult. It's hard to control emotions." He hoped he was buying the excuse. 

Erik seemed thoughtful, then sighed. "I've waited a long time to get my revenge on Charles." he sighed. "I suppose a few more weeks won't matter." He smirked. "You should have seen the look on the old boy's face when he recognized me." He laughed. "Oh it was priceless." He sighed. 

Bucky nodded. "I'm sure it was sir." He opened the fridge, grabbing a water bottle. 

"Call your girlfriend." Erik said. "I may be patient, but I won't wait forever." He handed Bucky his cellphone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo hadn't left the office after her meeting from the night before. Her phone buzzed. It was a text from Jubilee. 

Will 4give u if u give details.

Ororo shook her head, amused that even in the middle of a crisis, Jubilee had her priorities straight. 

I mean real details. How's his flag pole?

She scoffed and put the phone down. It rang. Ororo answered. 

"Lee, focus on your security and not my sex life." 

"I'll...take that under advisement?" A distinctly male voice that was not Jubilee replied. Ororo pulled the phone back and glanced at the caller id. 

"James." She said. "I'm so sorry. Lee's my sister and she's..." She shook her head. "She's a bit nosy." 

James laughed. "I was just wondering if you were busy tomorrow? It's not a date." 

"Oh." Ororo said. 

"I mean it is...but it isn't." He sighed. "It's an obligation. A military function and...I'll look silly by myself." He paused. "It's whatever you think it is." 

Ororo looked at the envelope in front of her. "I'd like that... how fancy is this?" 

"I don't know." James replied. Ororo laughed. "What?" He huffed. 

"Just, it's the typical guy response." She leaned back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. 

"I'm going to be wearing a suit." He said. "Whatever you wear, you'll easily be the prettiest woman there." 

Ororo smiled. "I heard you were a ladies' man, but I didn't believe it until now." There was a pause, both of them knowing exactly how she'd come upon that information. She cleared her throat. "So at what time tomorrow?" 

"The dinner starts at 8 so I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds good." She replied. After exchanging goodbyes, they hung up. Ororo looked around her office. Jean knocked and stuck her head in.

"You get any sleep?"

Ororo shook her head. "I was...thinking." She shook her head. Jean sat across from her.

"This has us all shaken up." She murmured. Ororo nodded. 

"There's that too."

Jean raised an eyebrow. Ororo sighed. "My date the other night was with James Buchanan Barnes; Steve's best friend."

 Jean winced. 

"And it feels like...everything we talk about is...tainted somehow." She sighed. "He's looming over us." 

Jean patted her on the shoulder. "Only if you let him." She said. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Ororo walked into her apartment and looked around in horror.

"LEE" She shouted, moving forward and tripping over a bunch of shoes. The entire apartment was overrun with clothes' racks. "Why does my apartment look like backstage at fashion week?"

Jubilee poked her head out of the bedroom. "This is your way of apologizing to me." She said, coming into the main room.

"Apologizing?" Ororo repeated, putting her bag on the kitchen counter and crossing her arms. Jubilee drew herself up and looked Ororo squarely in the eye.

"You kept secrets from me." Jubilee wagged a finger in Ororo's face.

Ororo sighed. "Lee."

"I can forgive you..." Jubilee continued. "If..." she gave her a smirk, "you let me dress you for your date tomorrow."

Ororo gaped at her. "How did you even?" She paused as Jubilee grinned. "I'm going to kill Jean." She muttered. 

"At least it'll give you an excuse for all those black clothes you own." Jubilee said in an undertone. "There are other colors besides black and white." She shook her head. "Seriously. It's like you're going for the fancy mime look."

"It works." Ororo said, looking distastefully at a bright pink dress on one of Jubilee's racks. Jubilee snorted.

"That's because you can pull any look off." She muttered. "So. You let me pick out the dress, the shoes and do your hair and make up and I'll forgive you for betraying me."

"Betraying you?" Ororo said. "Aren't you over reacting?" Jubilee glared at her. Ororo sighed. "Alright." She said. Jubilee squealed in excitement and hugged her. "Just one thing." Ororo said, as she hugged her. "No pink."

Jubilee saluted. "Yes ma'am." She rushed to the nearest rack and began muttering to herself as she went from item to item.

"Lee." Ororo said. "You do know the date is tomorrow...right?"

"I know and even though it's short notice." Jubilee grinned. "I can still have enough time to work my magic."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky knocked on Ororo's door and took a steadying breath. The door opened and a short Asian woman he recognized as her sister, the fashion designer, stood in front of him.

"Hello." He said, glancing behind her into the apartment. "Is...Ororo here?" There was no sight of her in the room behind her. 

"She is." Jubilee said, looking him up and down. "Well aren't you cute?" She grinned. "Won't save you from my wrath, though." She blocked the entrance of the door. 

"Excuse me?" Bucky said, coughing in surprise.

"You hurt her...I make you pay." She said, smiling as pleasantly as if she'd asked about the weather. He blinked down at her. 

"Lee." A voice called from inside the apartment. "Is that James out there?"

Ororo was putting in a pair of earrings. Bucky's jaw dropped. She was wearing a dark silvery dress that complimented her hair. It shimmered as it moved. Jubilee smirked.

"Like it?" She said. "It's an original. Created by moi." She pointed to herself. Ororo chuckled.

"Lee, your stuff better be out of my apartment by the time I get back." She said, looping her arm through his.

"You're WELCOME." Lee shouted after them. 

"Sorry." Ororo whispered as the elevator doors closed. "Lee tends to get overenthusiastic when it comes to my dates." 

"Does she get overenthusiastic often?" Bucky asked. Ororo snorted. 

"Someone's curious." She remarked. "Not recently." She admitted. Bucky walked them out to his car, Opening the door, he waited for her to be seated before closing it. As he got into the driver's side he caught sight of Command watching them. He grimaced and forced himself to concentrate on the dinner. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The function was a lot of fun. The cocktails before the actual dinner proved very entertaining as several of the high ranking officers were former clients. They came over and made small talk, probably trying to discern if she'd revealed anything to James. By the third admiral He'd gotten suspicious. 

"Got a thing for men in uniform?" He asked. "Because you are by far the most popular woman in this room." 

She smirked. "Must be the dress." She remarked, taking a sip of her cocktail. 

He laughed. "Let me guess." He leaned in. "It's one of those I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you things?"

"Definitely." She whispered. He grinned.

"Ro." Logan walked over to them. "Sergeant Barnes." Ororo covered her face as he stepped between her and James and threw his arm around their shoulders. "You look amazing." he added. "Lee?" 

She nodded.

"Girl's got talent." Logan said. Ororo smirked.

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that."

"Don't you dare." He growled. "She's been trying to dress me for years."

James seemed uneasy. Ororo slid out of Logan's grasp. Kissing her adoptive uncle on his cheek, she took James' arm.

"We should be going into the main dining hall." She said, pulling him away before Logan could respond. As she and James were about to go, one of the hosts of the fundraisers got everyone's attention by tapping her glass with a spoon. 

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is our extreme honor to announce a surprise guest." She turned behind her. "President Steven Rogers." 

Ororo and James both froze and gaped as Steve walked into the room. She closed her eyes, hesitating before joining the others in the applause. One day was all she'd asked, but oh no. Here he was. She opened her eyes and a jolt ran through her as she realized he was staring directly at her. There was a small smile on his face, one that faltered when his eyes slid over to James standing so close to her. James shifted uncomfortably. 

"If you'll all please begin making your way to the dining hall." The hostess said. 

James leaned closer to her. "I swear I didn't know." 

"I believe you." Ororo said. "Judging from the look on his face, he didn't know either." 

They looked for their place cards. Their table was across the room from Steve's seat on the main table. 

"They put us in the boondocks." James remarked. 

"I prefer it this way." Ororo said. "Makes it easier to make a quick exit." 

"Why?" James smirked. "Planning on stealing all the shrimp?" 

"Shrimp?" Ororo said. "Aim higher James. I'm going to steal a whole salmon." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve tried to focus on the people at his table, but every once in a while he felt his eyes being drawn toward the corner of the room. There they were, talking. Ororo's chair made it so her back was to him, but the side of Bucky's face was visible. How and why were they so close? Had he contacted her after they met in the oval? He smiled over at the hostess, trying hard not to betray the swirling emotions in his head. He needed answers. 

"Nat." He said, motioning behind him. Natasha came closer. 

"Yes Mr. President." She said. 

"I'd like to speak to Sergeant Barnes and his guest." he said. "Have them meet me when I leave." Natasha nodded and turned, walking away, talking into an earpiece. He turned his attention back to the dinner. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as a Secret Service agent approached Ororo's table. She'd been leaning towards Bucky, laughing at something he said. He watched as she tensed, no doubt having seen the agent's approach. The agent leaned between her and Bucky and whispered something. Bucky's face darkened. Ororo turned and glared at the table. Making eye contact with him, Ororo shook her head, turning her attention back to Bucky. 

"Excuse me." He said, standing, "I think I see an old army buddy of mine, James Barnes, at the side table." He grinned. "I need to get back to the white house, but I'd like to say hello to him first. Thank you so much for having me here on such short notice." He shook hands with everyone at the table, then smiled, making his way across the room. Ororo might not want to talk, but he wanted answers. If she wanted to be stubborn than fine; two could play at that game. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky saw Steve stand and closed his eyes. "He's not taking no for an answer." He murmured to Ororo. She huffed.

"Let him come." She whispered. Smiling around their table, she took a sip of her wine. Bucky had to admit to being impressed at her stubbornness. He followed her lead and tried to pretend that the president of the United States, wasn't making a beeline for their table. 

"Bucky." Steve was behind him. He stood and turned. 

"Mr. President." He said, holding out his hand. Steve pushed the hand aside and pulled Bucky into a hug. 

"We need to talk." He murmured. 

"Got that." Bucky replied as he pulled back. 

"Ms. Munroe." Steve said, turning his attention to Ororo. Bucky fought the urge to roll his eyes as he held out his hand. 

"Mr. President." She said, taking it and giving it a firm shake. 

"How is my Supreme Court Nominee doing?" He asked. Ororo smiled. 

"My father is quite well, just getting ready for the Senate confirmation." She pulled her hand from his. 

"Well, Buck here's an old friend." Steve addressed the rest of the table, who were gaping at them. "We grew up together." 

"Yeah." Bucky said. "I have so many stories about this one." He motioned towards Steve. Steve chuckled. 

"I've got stories about you too." He said. 

"Yes, but I'm not the leader of the free world." Bucky said. 

"Is that a threat, because you know they make laws against that kind of thing." Steve shot back. He was joking and while he had no idea, Bucky felt a small shiver of worry. He forced himself to smile. 

"Sorry, punk." He said. 

"Well, why don't you walk me out?" Steve asked. "For old times sake. I need to get back to the White house, but we should discuss meeting up and catching up." He patted Bucky's shoulders and practically pulled him from the table. Ororo stood and watched them go; worry etched on her face. 

"Seriously?" Bucky growled. "You're embarrassing me in front of my date." 

"So it was a date." Steve muttered. Bucky raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm just confused as to why you care so much." He said nonchalantly. 

"Cut the crap, Bucky." Steve said. "We both know that you know." They were standing on the steps in front of the building. Steve stopped, Bucky went down two steps and looked up at him. 

"Steve. I -" He paused, frowning. There was a red dot on Steve's chest. It was moving. Bucky just reacted and pushed him down as a shot rang out. There was a scream. Bucky rolled over and looked up at the top of the stairs. As his vision swam, he saw Ororo standing on the top of the stairs, covering her mouth. She ran forward, but was pulled back by a Secret Service agent. 

"JAMES." she screamed. It was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ororo struggled against the Secret Service agent. He was huge and twice her size, but she could see James bleeding on the steps at Steve's feet. She heard a scream and realized it was coming from her. Steve looked back at her and was about to say something when other agents swarmed and began moving him to cover. James' eyes closed and she felt her knees give.

"Miss, I'm going to need to you keep back." The agent said, trying to hold her up.

"He needs help." She said, her voice wavering. "Please." She said. The agent put his hand to his earpiece. Then he nodded.

"Right away sir." He picked her up. She looked around, bewildered, twisting to try and see what was happening with James. 

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded. 

"Sorry, Ma'am." The agent said. "I have my orders." He put her in a black Secret Service van. Outside the window, she saw ambulance lights. She pressed her face against the glass.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"President's orders, Ma'am." The agent said. "He wants you in a safe place until he's determined there's no threat. I'm taking you to the White House."

She glared at him. "The threat wasn't to me." She hissed. "I'm not in any danger." How dare Steve try and take her away from James, by locking her up in the White House. The agent stared ahead. The driver started the car. Ororo waited for him to begin to pull out, before jumping from the car. Kicking off her heels and slamming the door, she ran towards the stairs. It took the agent a few seconds to react and by the time he'd exited the car, she was already next to James. putting pressure on his wound and trying to stop the bleeding. The paramedics pulled up and ran to him.

"I'm a friend." She explained as the lead paramedic tried to push her away. "He's my...I'm his..." She struggled, trying to find a name for what James was to her. "I was having dinner with him." She angrily wiped her eyes as her vision became blurred by tears. "I'm riding with him." The man was about to argue with him, but she shot him an angry look which silenced him. She sat off to the side in the ambulance, watching in horror as they examined the bullet wound. While she wasn't sure of most of the medical terms they were throwing around, it didn't sound good. She looked down at the blood on her hands and shuddered, closing her eyes.

They wouldn't let her into the OR, instead they sat her in the waiting area. The nurses looked at her with pity. One of them walked over to her.

"Miss. Is there anyone we can call?"

Ororo was about to respond when the door opened and Kitty and Jean rushed in and froze as they caught sight of Ororo. Sharing a look, Kitty pulled out her cellphone and moved away to have a whispered conversation with someone. Jean knelt in front of her, pulling out a tissue. "Logan called us." She explained quietly. "What happened?" She wiped her face.

Ororo shook her head. "I wasn't...I wasn't there, I-" She broke off as Jean pulled her hand back, her tissue covered with blood. James' blood. "Oh my god he's been shot."

Jean put an arm around her shoulder. Kitty got off the phone and sat on her other side. 

"Tell us what happened." Kitty prompted. Ororo closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. 

"Steve was at the dinner." She said finally. "He was...less than happy about seeing Bucky and me together." She shook her head. "He sent one of his Secret Service agents to...summon  us." she said bitterly. "As if he had any right to judge who I spend my time with. I refused." She closed her eyes. "So he came over and...had James leave with him." Leaning against Kitty's shoulder, she closed her eyes. "I had bad feeling so I followed them and when I got outside." The memory silenced her. James and Steve beginning a heated discussion. James' look of horror before he jumped and tackled Steve to the ground. She burst into fresh tears. Kitty rubbed her back while Jean murmured soothing words. 

"He wouldn't have been out there if I hadn't been with him." Ororo said. "If I hadn't been with him, Steve wouldn't have called him outside-" 

"You don't know that." Jean said. 

"And if James hadn't been there, Steve might have been shot." Kitty pointed out. Ororo froze. She hadn't thought of that. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on anything besides her worry for James. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve entered the white house panic room and glared at the nearest Secret Service agent. "When can I leave?" 

"It's protocol to keep you here until we've determined that the threat has been contained." Natasha said as she walked in. Steve crossed his arms. 

"And Ororo?" 

Natasha shared a look with another one of her agents, then shook her head. "She was with Agent Ward. She managed to escape him and board the ambulance. We have reports that she's in the hospital Sergeant Barnes was taken to." 

"WHAT?" Steve growled. 

The agent in question walked into the panic room and stood, folding his hands in front of him. Steve glared at him. "Explain." 

"I followed orders and brought Ms. Munroe to one of our vehicles. I put her in the back and got in beside her. Because of the increased agents around your person, Mr. President, there wasn't a second agent in the back. She waited until the car was in motion, before jumping and running towards Sergeant Barnes. By the time we'd caught up with her, she was already by the Sergeant and talking to the paramedics. I thought it best to not draw to much attention to her and allowed her to board the ambulance." 

Steve glared at the agent, but saw the logic in his reasoning. "Has someone told the First Lady?" He asked just as angry raised voices came from outside. 

"I don't care about protocol. I want to see him." 

"Guess that answers my question." Steve said as Tony and Sharon rushed through the door. 

"Steve." Tony said, looking him up and down. "Are you okay? I saw the security cam footage. You looked really presidential and brave, even when you were thrown to the ground like a rag doll." 

"Thanks Tony." Steve muttered, looking past him at Sharon. She seemed worried. "Can you give us the room please?" He asked the Agents. Natasha raised an eyebrow, but didn't lecture him on protocol. She and Ward left. As soon as the door close behind them, a silence fell. "Sharon." Steve said. 

"So Bucky took a bullet for you." She said quietly. Steve closed his eyes.

"He and I were talking-"

"About your mistress." Sharon finished for him, shaking her head. "She was there and you got jealous..." She grimaced. "The security camera footage shows her screaming after the shot." She turned, looking at the door to the panic room. "Doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened." She muttered.

"Sharon, Bucky's in the hospital." Steve growled.

"I know that." She hissed. "Do you? He wouldn't have been on those steps if you hadn't been concerned with marking your territory." Steve recoiled. 

"That's not what happened." He growled. 

"Really?" Sharon crossed her arms. "Ask yourself this; would you have taken him outside if she hadn't been involved." 

"You trying to put this on her?" Steve said. 

"No." Sharon said bluntly. "I'm putting this on you." She turned and left the room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The doctor came back in a few hours later. Ororo stood, being careful to not disturb Jean who'd fallen asleep. 

"Is he alright?" 

The doctor nodded. "We removed the bullet. He's unconscious right now, but he should be coming around soon." He paused. 

"Can I see him?" Ororo asked. 

The doctor nodded and motioned for her to follow. Kitty gave her a small smile and waved her away. Ororo walked through the hospital room. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the room. He was lying on the bed, pale and somehow shrunken. The doctors had put him in a hospital gown and for the first time Ororo saw the prosthetic arm. He'd always taken are to hide all trace of it, but now. She sat next to him and took the metal hand in hers. It's cool temperature 

After about an hour he stirred. He blinked his eyes open and looked down at her hand in his. 

"Ororo?" He croaked, his voice raspy. She nodded. He pulled his hand away. and attempted to tuck it under the hospital blanket. She gripped his hand. 

"I'm...glad you're okay." She said. "What happened?" 

He groaned, closing his eyes and putting his other hand to his head. "Steve and I were...talking and he stopped, I went down two steps and...there was a sniper's dot on his chest. I just....reacted." 

Ororo closed her eyes. "You're some kind of hero, James Barnes." She smiled.

"No." His voice made her open her eyes again. His face was full of guilt and shame. "I'm really not." He pulled his hand away and tried to sit up. Ororo put her hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be moving." She said. 

"Ororo." He looked pained, and it appeared that it was more than the wound. "There's something I need to tell you-" 

The door opened and a doctor stuck his head in. "I'm sorry, Ms. Munroe, but you'll need to leave the room." 

"What?" Ororo asked, looking back at James. "But he just woke up." 

The doctor nodded. "I'm aware, but unfortunately this portion of the hospital is being locked down to allow Secret Service to do a sweep." 

"Secret-" Ororo shut her eyes. Shaking her head. Of course he wouldn't stay away. "I want to speak to Agent Romanov." 

The doctor looked at her in confusion. "I'm not sure I have the authority to-" 

"Then find someone who does." Ororo said, crossing her arms, because I'm not moving." 

"Ms. Munroe." The agent who'd attempted to bring her to the white house came in and frowned at her. "You'll be allowed to return when you've been cleared." He glanced at the bed. James had tensed the second he'd walked in the room; something wasn't right. 

"Ororo." James murmured. "I'll be fine." 

"But-" 

"What's the worst he can do to me?" James gave her a smile. "I've already been shot." 

Ororo swallowed, then nodded. Moving back towards the bed, she gave James a kiss on the cheek. He put his hand on her arm and gave her a reassuring smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The second the doctor and Ororo left, Bucky glared at Grant Ward. "So you're a Secret Service agent now?" He spat. 

Ward grinned. "We had to have someone near the president who wasn't blinded by loyalty or nostalgia."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bucky growled. 

"Just that I wonder what Command will think about the heart to heart you were about to have." Ward said, innocently, walking over to the morphine drip. "His favorite attack dog...a traitor." 

Bucky closed his eyes; Ward hadn't heard anything really damning, but that wouldn't stop the jealous agent from trying to bury him. "I'm not a traitor." 

"Oh really?" Ward said. "Ororo." He said, mocking Bucky's rasp. "I need to tell you something." 

"Shut the fuck up." Bucky growled. 

"What do you think they'll do when they find out who you are?" Ward continued. "Ororo and your precious Steve?" 

Bucky remained silent. 

"Or I could just...turn up the morphine." Ward said, looking at Bucky in amusement. "You need to realize you can't escape B613. We're everywhere. You need to stop believing you're better than us." 

"I didn't chose to join." Bucky couldn't stop the exclamation. "I'm not like you." 

Ward glared at him. "If I think you've even thought about telling her, I'll kidnap her...and send her back to you in pieces...though the head I'll save for the president." He stepped back from the bed as a knock sounded on the door. Steve walked in. 

"Buck." He looked relieved. "You're alright." 

"Steve." Bucky said. "I-" 

"No no no." Steve sat next to him. "What we were talking about...it doesn't matter. You're safe." He exhaled. "Can you ever forgive me?" 

"Um." Bucky glanced at Ward. Steve waved him out, but the look the agent gave Bucky said that he'd be able to hear anything he told the president. 

"It was my fault. That bullet." Steve shook his head. "It was meant for me." He looked distraught, his face weary and contrite. "Can you ever forgive me?" 

Bucky swallowed. His best friend, wracked by guilt, and yet...Bucky deserved none of his friend's apologies and shame. "Steve." He said, hesitating; he could practically hear Ward listening and marking his every word. "There's nothing to forgive." 

Relief spread across Steve's face and he let out a small sigh, smiling. Bucky fought to smile back, the guilt, shame and pain from his wound lancing through him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ororo walked through the hospital and went to the waiting room. Jean and Kitty were there and when they saw her they immediately rushed to her.

"Those agents are saying we need to leave." Jean said. "What's going on?"

"The president wants to have a private meeting with Sergeant Barnes." Ororo said.

"So he kicked you out?" Kitty asked. "Wait," She called after Ororo, who'd begun moving towards the door of the hospital. "Where are you going?"

"The office." Ororo said. "Someone just took a shot at the president and I want answers."

Kitty and Jean scrambled after her. "Why would President Rogers force her out?" Kitty asked Jean. "I mean if they...ooooooh." She said as Jean shot her a look. "Damn...that's cold."

Ororo ignored them, running through different searches and inquiries she could have Bruce start when they got back. Walking into the office, she began giving orders. "I'm going to need a change of clothes, a ton of coffee. Everyone begin looking into President Rogers and see who could have wanted him dead. I want a list of potential suspects. Bruce, hack into the-" She walked into the conference room and froze. There was a figure sitting in the chair at the far side of the table. They turned, revealing Sharon Rogers. Ororo gave her a nod. 

"Madam First Lady." She said. 

"Ms. Munroe." Sharon said, glaring at Ororo's team behind her. "I need to talk. Alone." 

Ororo looked over her shoulder at Jean, Sam, Bruce and Kitty. "I just gave you a list of things to do." She said, giving them a pointed look. They each shot one uncertain look at the First Lady before going to their respective offices. Ororo shut the door behind her and came to stand at the opposite end of the table. Sharon raised an eyebrow, taking in the state of Ororo's dress. "Seems like you've had an interesting night." 

"Not as interesting as the fact that someone just took a shot at your husband and you're here." Ororo replied. 

"He doesn't want me with him." Sharon said. "We both know that." She grimaced. "I had to find out from a TV report, but you..." She let out a humorless laugh. "He arranged special transport for you to the White House. No doubt to keep you in the panic room with him." 

"He tried." Ororo said. "I don't really view attempted abduction as 'special transport'." 

Sharon looked her up and down again and shook her head. "God I hate you." She muttered. "Even covered in blood you still look like some kind of angelic goddess." 

Ororo felt her temper rising. "Is there a reason you decided to pay me a visit, Mrs. Rogers, because I have work." She turned towards the door. 

"I want to hire you." 

Sharon's words made her pause with her hand on the door. 

"Hire me?" She said slowly, looking back over her shoulder. Sharon stood and sighed heavily. 

"Though it kills me to admit this, you're the best at what you do. The Secret Service, the CIA, the FBI, Homeland Security is going to be on this, but...there's one thing you have they don't." She took a breath and seemed to gather the will to continue. "They don't love him. You do." She looked down at the table. "I can pay you-" 

"No." Ororo said. 

"What?" Sharon looked up at her in shock. Ororo glared at her. 

"I don't want your money." She said. Sharon scoffed. 

"But my husband's fair game." 

Ororo sighed. "I'm sorry that I hurt you and I will investigate this, but I want nothing from you." She moved to the side and motioned towards the door. "If there's nothing else?" 

Sharon's jaw dropped. She grabbed her bag and stood. Walking straight up to Ororo she stopped just in front of her. She was clearly trying to intimidate her, but Ororo stared her straight back in the eyes; refusing to cower. 

"Just one thing." She said. "Did you focus your attention on Bucky because of his connection to Steve?" 

Ororo knew that this would be what those who knew their secret would think. "I had no idea who James was when I met him." 

"Some coincidence." Sharon said. Ororo nodded. 

"Yeah, some coincidence." 

She watched as Sharon left the office. Kitty and Jean stuck their heads out of their offices and watched her leave, then turned to look at Ororo. She gave them a small smile. "I need to change." She said, motioning to the dress. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve stayed a few hours before some classified crisis made him leave the hospital and Bucky was ashamed to admit that he was relieved to see him go. He leaned back into his pillows and tried to get some sleep. He awoke in the early hours of the morning to see a shadowy figure sitting in the visitors chair. 

"Ward, if you're going to kill me, just do it. We're too old for the cloak and dagger routine." 

"Does Ward have a reason to want you dead?" 

Bucky sat upright, pain lancing from the bullet wound in his right shoulder.  He glared at Command. "Besides the usual reasons he wants me dead?" He asked. "What are you doing here?" 

"I needed to check on you." He said, looking down at his hands. "Has Ororo Munroe visited you yet?" 

"Yeah she was...." Bucky trailed off. "She was here when I...." A wave of shock when through him. "It was you." He growled. "You tried to kill Steve." 

"Don't be ridiculous." Command said. "Rogers was never the target." 

Bucky's head was swimming. It all began to make sense. He'd seen Erik in a car, watching them as he picked up Ororo, then Steve's sudden appearance at the dinner and....the assassination attempt. 

"How did you know we would both be out there?" He said. "I could have walked out with Ororo." 

Erik shrugged. "Either outcome would have worked. If you thought Ororo was in danger and saved herself, putting yourself in danger, she'd be indebted to you." 

Bucky clenched his fists. "You should have told me." 

"Would you have agreed to it?" Erik said. Bucky remained silent. Erik smiled, "it seems Ward might have cause to be concerned." 

"You can't just play with people's lives." Bucky said. 

"That's exactly what we do." Erik replied. 

"No." Bucky said. "B613 was meant to maintain the government, not attempt to assassinate the President for some personal vendetta." 

He'd said too much. Erik's face closed off. "Do I need to remind you what you owe me?" His voice was low, threatening. Bucky closed his eyes. He heard Erik stand up. "Ororo Munroe defied the president to be with you. She's beginning to genuinely care for you." He chuckled. "You've done a good job....which is why it's such a shame to do this." There was a click and a jolt ran through Bucky's prosthetic. Volts of electric current ran through him, causing him to spaz. He heard the monitors hooked up to him going crazy. The door close and all he could do was look up at the ceiling. 

"Remember your obligation, Jamie." Erik's voice rang through his ears. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo was going over a ballistics report with Bruce when her phone rang. She picked up. 

"Ororo Munroe." 

"Ms. Munroe, this is Doctor Cho. You asked to be apprised of any changes in Sergeant Barnes' condition." 

Ororo turned away from Bruce. "Yes." She said. 

"There's been a complication." Doctor Cho said. Ororo closed her eyes and moved to the door, grabbing her purse. "An unexplained seizure, we don't know what caused it, but-" 

"Thank you, I'll be right there." Ororo ran to the door. 

"Ro." Jean called out. 

"I have to go to the hospital." 

"RO." Jean shouted. Ororo stopped, her hand on the door handle. "I know this case is important to you, but what about Charles? We're all in danger and maybe being close to someone who just took a bullet to stop an assassination attempt isn't your best option." 

Ororo exhaled. Jean was right, but she didn't want James to be alone. "I just need to check on him, Jean." She said softly. Jean looked like she was about to protest, but then nodded. 

"We'll hold down the fort until you get back." She said. 

Ororo's trip to the hospital was uneventful. It was when she entered that things got complicated. She came into the main entrance. "I'm here to see James Barnes." She smiled at the person behind the reception desk. The nurse frowned.

"What's your name?" She asked. Ororo raised an eyebrow. 

"Why?" 

"The Secret Service released a pre-approved list of visitors. I need to make sure your name is on the list." The nurse explained. 

"Ororo Munroe." Ororo said. The nurse looked down at the computer and shook her head sadly. 

"You're not on the list." 

Ororo looked at her blankly. "I need to speak with Dr. Cho." She said. 

"I'm afraid that's not possible." The nurse said. "If there's nothing else..." 

"I need to see James Barnes." Ororo said. 

"Well you're not on the list." 

Ororo closed her eyes. If it was a Secret Service list, there was one person who could put her on it. She gave the nurse a smile and moved back, pulling out her phone. She was about to dial the number when sirens sounded from outside. The President's motorcade pulled up in front of the hospital. Steve got out of the main limo. Waving to cameras and smiling, he came inside the hospital. The Secret Service, forming a line and blocking the media from entering. He walked in, his presidential smile in place. She planted herself in the center of the entrance, and put her hands on her hips. 

"Ms. Munroe" He said, a flicker of nervousness in his eyes. 

"Mr. President." She smiled. "I'm sure it's an oversight on the part of your extremely talented Secret Service agents, but it appears I have been excluded from Sergeant Barnes' visitor's list."

"Really?" Steve glanced around. The conversation was drawing attention and he didn't want to have too many people seeing them talking. She kept her distance, he might not want this confrontation, but she wasn't going to break first. Steve knew that, so he sighed. "Well, I'm sure I can rectify that." He smiled at the receptionist. "Ms. Munroe can come with me to visit Sergeant Barnes."

"Thank you." Ororo said, following him. They walked to the elevator. Ororo went first, Steve followed. Agents Ward and Romanov were about to get on with them, when a subtle shake of the head from Steve made them stop. Ororo looked at him and tried to reach for the door open button, but Steve was closer to the buttons and hit door close.

Ororo glared at him as the doors slid closed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed as Steve hit the button for Bucky's floor. The elevator began moving, then he hit the stop button.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't." Ororo said, hitting the button to make the elevator move again. Steve stopped it.

"Yes we do."

Ororo crossed her arms. "Do you have any idea how bad this looks?" She whispered. "You and me alone in an elevator that you stopped after requesting that your Secret Service agents not accompany us?"

"Well nothing's happening." Steve said, leaning against the wall, putting his hands in his pockets.

She moved to the opposite side, making sure to keep a large space between them. Staring forward, she tried not to feel Steve's eyes on her. "Start the elevator." She ordered.

"No." Steve said. 

"Steve." 

"No." 

Ororo huffed and glared at him. He pushed off the wall and walked to her. 

"You missed me." He said. 

"Not this again." 

"You missed me and now you're dating my best friend." Steve said. "Why?" There was hurt in his eyes. Ororo looked down, trying to avoid the pain it caused her. 

"I don't owe you any explanation." She said. 

"Oh really?" He said. "He's my best friend." 

"And you have a wife." Ororo's head snapped up and glared up at him. "That fact never bothered you as long as you could have me, but the second I'm not available. The second it looks like I've moved on, you get righteous and-" 

He reached down and grabbed her arms, pressing her against the side of the elevator, his mouth against hers. She closed her eyes, sighing and put her arms around his neck, bumping her hips against his.  A gasp, and his tongue entered her mouth, his arms tightened around her waist to bring her higher. It was so easy, so familiar so....wrong. She pushed him away. Smacking him across the face as he blinked at her in surprise. 

"No." She said. He looked at her bewildered. She reached for the elevator button and started it up again. The only sound was their heavy breathing as they watched the numbers of the elevator go up, slowly. Agonizingly slowly. "I didn't know." She said softly. 

"What?" Steve asked. 

"I didn't know he was your friend." She said. The elevator doors opened. "If I had...I would never have gone out with him." She saw he look of hope on his face. "Because I don't want to give you any reason to be close to me." She walked out, leaving him stunned, staring at her. 


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky sat shotgun in the armored truck, looking outside at the passing mountain range. He and the rest of his platoon were guarding an aide shipment through the mountains in the Dinaric Alps. The region had become unstable, and they were providing aid to Sarajevo, but they couldn't get too close without risking being attacked by snipers. 

"It's a beautiful country side." Bucky said. "Too bad it's being destroyed by war."

"Stop sight seeing and focus, Buck." Steve's voice crackled over coms. He was in the truck in front. There were three in the convoy, Bucky's was in the center. Gabe Jones was in charge of the truck behind him.

"Aye aye, Captain." He said, smirking. Steve had been recently promoted and Bucky and the rest of the guys were enjoying jerking his chain. Steve sighed heavily. 

"Shut up, yah Jerk." He said, the thick Brooklyn drawl of their childhood creeping into his voice. 

"Someone's gotta keep yah honest, punk." Bucky retorted, slipping back into old patterns. He looked over at the closet mountain range. Some thing was off. There was a glint in a nearby ridge. "I've got some movement at 4 o'clock." He said. 

"Copy." Steve said. "Proceed with-" 

There was an explosion. 

"It's an ambush." Gabe said. 

The next few minutes were chaos; gunfire, shooting. Bucky couldn't focus. The driver, Dugan, got shot in the shoulder. 

"They want the supplies." Bucky said. He knew that if he moved their supplies, the snipers would follow them, and the others might be given a shot. He reached across Dugan and opened the door. "Sorry, Dum Dum." He said, pushing the other man out. "You'll thank me later." He threw himself across the seat and grabbed the steering wheel. Driving the truck forward. 

"Sergeant Barnes." Steve shouted. "What are you doing?" 

"They want the supplies, Steve." Bucky explained. "I'm giving you guys a fighting chance." The truck ran over a mine and jolted. Bucky felt a white hot pain in his left side. He lost control of the steering wheel. One second the road was in front of him and the next...the next it was an empty expanse and a rapidly approaching ground. He was falling. Falling. Falling. 

He jerked awake, his breath feeling as though it had been squeezed out of his chest. He looked around in horror. It had been so long since he'd thought of...that day. It was as though his mind was trying to tell him something, but what? Or was it that being shot had brought back traumatic memories. He leaned back in his bed and looked around his apartment. He knew what happened next. He woke up in a dark hospital room, with Command standing over him. His now metal arm poking out from under the blanket. Command leaning down over him and saying "I expect great things from you Jaime, the world isn't done with you yet." 

Bucky closed his eyes, as the memory of the volts of electricity that followed made him shudder. So much pain and all to make him...compliant. He looked over at his metal arm, disgust running through him. He'd been doing good. He'd only been trying to better people's lives. He'd sacrificed himself for his friends and all he'd gotten for it was a draft into the worst network of spies, murderers and political assassins the world had never seen. And they'd rewarded his years of service with a bullet. He closed his eyes. He needed to find a way out. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo yawned as she tried to focus on the computer in front of her. She'd hit dead end after dead end. She had nothing on Lehnsherr and she was no closer to finding who shot Steve. There was a noise out side her office. She looked up in alarm, but the hall was dark and empty. Everyone had gone home hours ago. "Who's there?" She asked, getting up and grabbing her stapler. She looked out into the hallway, squinting into the darkness, she caught sight of someone in the conference room. She bit back the fear that dried out her throat. 

"Hi, Ororo." A gruff familiar voice said. She relaxed, coming into the conference room she flipped on the light. 

"James." She said, smiling at him. "Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." She frowned. "Why are you here, you should be resting." 

James looked down at his hands. "I needed to talk to you." He said. 

"Well you could have called me and I'd have come over." She moved closer. 

He shook his head. "It's not safe there. Not to say what I have to say." 

Ororo sat in the seat next to him and faced him. Putting the stapler on the table she reached out and took his hands. "James, I know you might have anxiety because of what happened, but you can talk to someone-" 

"It's not PTSD." He growled, pulling his hands back. Then his face paled, looking at her in horror. "Ororo, I'm sorry, it's just-" He gulped and shook his head. "I'm going to tell you something and it's...it's probably going to...you're going to hate me, but I need you to know-" He broke off. Ororo felt a stabbing nervousness in her gut. Something was off. 

"James." She said. He shook his head. 

"It wasn't an accident that I met you, that day in the park." He said. Ororo felt herself grow cold. "It wasn't an accident that I ran into you again afterwards. I work for..." He hesitated, it seemed that he was forcing himself to say something that was physically painful. "I work for an organization called B613" He finally managed; tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. "And for some reason the man I take orders from wants to take revenge on your family." 


	13. Chapter 13

Ororo sat and listened to James, every word cutting her like a knife. When he was finished, she couldn't move, couldn't say anything. She remained there, immobile, frozen trying to process what he'd told her. He was looking at her, there was nervousness in his eyes.

"Ororo, say something." He begged. She blinked. 

"What am I supposed to say?" She finally managed. "What's the correct response to this situation? Do you know?" Her voice was rising. "Because I don't."

James hung his head. "I don't." He said, his voice dejected. His shoulders slumped and he looked so defeated, but Ororo was so furious that she couldn't even find it in herself to feel sorry for him.

"Get out." She said.

"Ororo, wait."

"Get." She glared at him, her eyes cold and steely. "Out."

He didn't move. "Ororo, you need to listen to me. If I fail, Command will just send someone in my place. You won't see them coming."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" She hissed. 

"No." He said. "It's a warning. I can't leave. We need to pretend that things are fine, otherwise..." He trailed off. 

She got up and began pacing. Covering her mouth, she tried to regulate her breathing. James was right, she hadn't known he was an agent, and if he hadn't told her, she would have very easily fallen... She wrenched herself away from that train of thought. She didn't want to think about it. She couldn't even look at him. If this Command was coming after her in addition to Lehnsherr...she paused. No. That was too coincidental. She turned back to James. Angry as she was she needed answers. 

"Command, what's his name?" She asked. James' eyes widened with horror. Sweat broke out on his brow, but he swallowed and looked her straight in the eyes. 

"I can't tell you." 

Ororo tilted her head. "is it Erik Lehnsherr?" She asked. James gripped the armrests of the chair and half got up. 

"How do you know that name?" He growled. Ororo crossed her arms. 

"I don't think I need to explain anything to you." She refused to let him intimidate her. 

James was on his feet, grabbing her arms. "Ororo, how do you know that name?" There was fear in his eyes. 

She forced her expression to remain calm. "Let go, James." 

"Tell me." 

"That's not how this works." She said, pulling away from his grasp. "I don't owe you any explanations." 

He was breathing heavily, closing his eyes, he walked over to the window. "By telling you who I am, I'm dead." He said, looking out and scanning the rooftops as if...looking for snipers. The realization hit Ororo and she had to take a few steps back; the assassination attempt. 

"Steve." She said. "Lehnsherr tried to kill Steve." 

James let out a humorless laugh. "No." He turned and gave her a rueful smile. "That bullet was meant for me." He shook his head. "Command's sick twisted way of endearing me to you; have me be a hero by saving the president's life." Ororo glared at him. 

"So you knew that Steve would be there and-" 

"No." He said. "I had no idea." His eyes were haunted. "Ororo I know you have no reason to believe anything I say, but everything I've told you since I walked into this office has been true. I had..." He broke off. "I had no idea that Steve would be there or that they'd pretend to kill him to get to me." 

Ororo sat, her legs unable to support her weight. If that was true, then James really was in danger. "They'd shoot their own operative?" She asked. 

James nodded. "And if necessary, they'd kill." He said. 

Another silence fell. James remained standing near the window, looking at her. She on the opposite side of the room. Should she trust him? Common sense said no. He'd been spying on her, using her, trying to aid someone in the destruction of her family. She should stay the hell away from him. and yet. Yet he had no reason to tell her. She hadn't suspect for a millisecond that he was untrustworthy. He could have continued his charade until the end and she would have been clueless. It didn't mean she had to trust him, but maybe he could be an in to stopping whatever Lehnsherr had planned. 

"Charles." Ororo said, in answer to James' earlier question. "Lehnsherr threatened Charles directly. They have a history. Charles came to me." She crossed her arms. "So why would he need you to..." She shuddered. "Ingratiate yourself to me?" 

James turned, giving her a wistful smile. "You know." 

She did. From the second Charles had told her about Lehnsherr's threats his strategy had been the same; 'There was nothing Charles Xavier cared about more than his children.' She looked at him. "Is there anything else I should know?" she asked. 

"Your apartment is bugged." James said. She gritted her teeth. 

"And?" She asked. 

"There's surveilance on all your siblings. I don't know who the agents are." James said. 

"So there could there be others...." She paused. "Using the same tactics as you?"

He ducked his head, ashamed. Good.

"I don't think so." He said. "There's only one agent who specializes in this type of op." 

"Lucky me." She said. 

"It isn't me." James said. "It's..." He stopped, the revelation of another agent's name a taboo to big to break. "Command chose me...because of your connection to Steve." He shifted uncomfortably. "I found out when you came into the Oval and I saw the president's reaction." 

Ororo's eyes narrowed. "Why am I so special?" 

James gave her a small smile. "Because you're the most dangerous." He said. "The others, they don't have the influence or the ability to dismantle Lehnsherr's plan. He considers you the biggest potential threat." 

Ororo scoffed. "So I should be honored that he sent you to poison my life."

His eyes flashed. "I didn't have to tell you." He growled.

"You also didn't have to do it." She retorted. He looked away.

"I'm going..." She paused. She'd been planning on saying home, but the knowledge that her apartment was bugged made her sick. "Do any of my siblings not have cameras and mics in their houses?"

He shook his head. "But I don't." 

She laughed. "Are you sure, because they didn't tell you they were planning on shooting you. Why would they tell you if they set up equipment in your apartment?"

"Because I do a sweep every day when I get home." James' expression was serious. He'd probably had to look over his shoulder his entire life. Ororo squashed the brief flurry of pity she felt for him.  Drumming her fingers on the conference table, she shook her head.. 

"Nice try, Barnes." She said. "I'm going home." 

"Let me take you." 

She coughed in disbelief. He sighed. "If Command suspects, anything, it's both our heads on the chopping block." He explained.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo seemed to be debating whether or not to deny his request. Logically she should say no. Bucky had given her a very sanitized account of what he did, but she could easily fill in the blanks; he was a killer and she knew it. Worst of all she hated him for it. He deserved that. He deserved her hatred and disgust, but he needed to keep her safe. His life was forfeit, but she didn't need to be swallowed up by this mess. She could walk away from this...she had to. 

"Alright." She said and Bucky felt a weight lift off his chest. "But you're not coming inside." 

"Just to the door." He agreed. "Ororo, I-" 

She spun around and went to her office to get her bag. He should have expected that. He had no right to ask her for anything. He followed her in silence. She pretended she was calm, but she seemed more jumpy, nervous. Her hand gripped her bag tighter and there was a slight lurch to her stride. He wanted to move closer to comfort her, but he knew it was useless and would only make her angrier. 

They were standing a foot apart in the elevator to her apartment. She seemed to be gearing up the courage to say something. Turning to him, she put on a fake smile and moved closer, pressing herself against him and moving her lips to his ear. "Would you have killed me?" She whispered. The cameras. She wanted and answer, but didn't want to risk arousing suspicion. He fought the disappointment in his throat.

"If necessary, I would have been ordered to." He replied. It was true. If Lehnsherr had deemed it necessary, he'd have ordered her killed.

"And would you have done it?" She asked.

He couldn't answer that. He'd never been so close to a target before. His job was clean, efficient kills that were untraceable. Most of his victims no one ever knew were assassinated. He'd never gotten this close and personal before. Then there was Steve to factor in. They'd once been as close as brothers. Even after his capture and through all his rehabilitation, Steve had been there...even though by that time it had been too late. B613 already had him. Steve had never known why his friend had pulled away. Ororo was the first person he'd allowed close since... and he couldn't lose that. 

Ororo took his silence as an affirmation and pulled away, moving to the opposite side of the elevator, fighting a look of horror and panic.

"I know you." He said. Choosing his words carefully, he tried to make her understand that this operation was different. "I've never been this close to anyone before." He looked at her. "It changes things, makes me see things from a different perspective." He paused. "So I'd say that this..." he motioned between them, "is moving towards a different outcome than my previous...relationships." He wouldn't kill her. He could never hurt her. She seemed to understand that, but whether or not she believed him was another story. 

"I bet you've said that about a lot of..." She paused before adopting his metaphor, "girls before me." 

"No." He said, admitting the disgusting truth. He was a coward, only capable of killing faceless people. She had a face, she was real. Command had made a terrible mistake giving him this op; he couldn't go through with it. 

The door opened and she walked out, going to her door. She paused, her door on the handle. "Thank you for walking me home and the...interesting conversation." 

He nodded. "Do you want to have dinner tomorrow?" He asked. She hesitated, and he cursed himself. Him asking forced her to answer yes. He should have let her make the decision whether or not to go out with him again, even if it was to continue the illusion for the sake of Command. "But if you're tired because of work, I understand." 

She seemed to relax, recognizing that she was giving him an out. 

"I'll call you tomorrow." She said, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. It was for the cameras, he reminded himself as she went into her apartment. It wasn't real. But that didn't stop him from wishing it was. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ororo looked around her living room. There were cameras in here. And mics. She didn't know where or how long they'd been there. If Lehnsherr was watching her it would be suspicious if she went around the apartment looking for security cameras. Especially since she wasn't supposed to know they were there. She closed her eyes and sat on the couch. How had she let herself be so blindsided? The rational part of her brain told her she had had no reason to suspect James, but she still had her doubts.

She tried to maintain an outward image of calm. She needed to think. She couldn't stay there that night, that was for sure. She also couldn't go to her siblings' places. There would be too many questions and they were being watched as well. She could go back to the office. If James had been able to tell her the truth there it meant there were no cameras...She got up, if Jean found her in the office again she'd probe until she got answers. Answers she wasn't ready to give...Answers that she needed to get for herself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The last person Bucky expected to see when he opened the door to his apartment was Ororo. He definitely didn't expect her to be smiling at him...or to kiss him. Yet all three of those things happened as soon as he opened the door. He thought he was hallucinating, but she was very very real. Her lips were soft and warm and he could feel her hands gripping the back of his shirt. He could so easily lose himself in this kiss, but something was wrong. 

He broke away. "Ororo are you okay?" He asked. 

She leaned forward, her lips pressed to his neck. He closed his eyes, trying to keep control. He hadn't had anyone touch him like this since....since the war. His breathing became labored.

"Are there cameras here?" She whispered. He blinked down at her, dazed. 

"What?" He asked. She grazed his ear with her teeth. 

"Are there cameras here?" 

His heart sank. She was putting on a show for the cameras. Of course she was, he chided himself. Ororo had way too much respect for herself to throw herself at the man who was conspiring with the man who was targeting her family. He reached to the wall next to the door. At first glance it looked like a regular thermostat, but he lifted it and punched in a code. The cameras command had put in his apartment for "security purposes." To anyone watching the feed, it would look like he was protecting Ororo's privacy. After all, he'd been asked to seduce her, her showing up at his apartment was more than confirmation that he'd done his job correctly. 

She was looking him directly in the eyes, waiting for confirmation. He nodded and she dropped her hands to her sides, stepping away from him as though he had something contagious. 

"Why are you here?" He asked, shutting the door as she came into the apartment. 

"I couldn't sleep there." She said. "The thought of them watching me...getting ready for bed, going to the bathroom, showering." She glared at him. "And I want answers." 

He motioned to his living room. There were 2 small sofas at opposite ends, facing each other. In the center of them was a coffee table, behind which was a couch. She took one of the sofas. 

"What do you want to know?" He asked. 

"I've been going over it in my head." She said. "And it doesn't add up. I can't reconcile the person Steve told me about, with..." She pressed her mouth into a line. "With what I know to be true about you."

He sat across from her. "Steve told you about me?" He asked. She nodded.

"He talked about you a lot." She said.

He closed his eyes. "I suppose he told you...how I got captured."

She nodded.

"What he doesn't know...what nobody knows. Is that I was never captured." He grimaced. "At least not by the people the official report states." He glanced at his prosthetic arm. "After I went over the side of that mountain...all I remember is waking up...my arm was gone. I had..." He held up his arm. "This." He couldn't keep the disgust out of his voice. "And there was a man there. He told me he expected great things from me." He closed his eyes. "There's an implant. In this arm. It sends out a jolt of electricity every time I don't comply with an order. They needed it because..." He let out a humorless laugh. "I fought too hard. At least I did in the beginning." He looked at her. "Then they threatened Steve." He closed his eyes. "They showed me that he was getting married and considering a run for governor of New York. How easy it would be for them to get to him." He hung his head. "It had been 3 years. I...I couldn't fight anymore. They could do whatever they wanted to me, but I couldn't have someone else hurt." 

She hadn't said a word and her expression was unreadable. He continued his story. 

"They released the information that I'd been 'found'." He said, bitterness evident in his voice. "Steve practically flew to the military hospital they'd put me in." He closed his eyes. "I had to lie...so I decided not to tell him anything. How could I? They'd turned me into a monster." He looked at her. "That's why they gave me this assignment. It was to remind me that they were still watching him. That they could still get to him." He clasped his hands in front of him. "I told you the truth because...for the first time since I went over that mountain side I was given a taste of a normal life...even if it was only a smoke screen for a secret op." He shook his head. "You must hate me and believe me, I understand. I hate me too. I've done...unspeakable things, but Ororo..." He met her eyes. "You gave me a glimpse of the sun." 

Her eyes were misty and she turned away to wipe them angrily. It had been too much to hope for her to care. 

"I don't know how I feel about this." She said. "But whether either one of us likes it or not, we're stuck together." She sighed. "So we continue this charade." She stood. "But I want all the information you have on Lehnsherr and B613." 

He looked at her in horror. "Ororo, you can't go after them." 

"It's the only way to get them away from my family." She said. "And to get you out." 

He glared. "And you think you can do it?" He couldn't believe this. "You're asking to get yourself killed." 

"I know that I can't live like this." She hissed. "I am being watched in my own house. My family is in danger and..." She was going to say something about Steve. He knew it from the way she flushed and looked away. He hung his head. She wasn't going to save him for him. She wanted them away from Steve. 

"Anything you want." He said softly. "Are you staying?" 

She glanced at the door. She wanted to leave. The knowledge burned a hole in his chest. She nodded. "I'm guessing they'll expect me to stay the night." 

He nodded. "I'll grab a pillow and sleep out here." He motioned to the couch. "You can have the bed." He went into his room and grabbed one of his pillows. When he turned to leave the room, he found his path blocked by her. She had a strange expression on her face. He didn't want to push past her and she didn't move. They stood, watching each other. 

"I'm sorry." She finally said. "What happened to you is..." She broke off. He understood. There were no words to describe it. "And." She added, her voice wavering. "For a little while there...I saw the sun too." 

Without giving him any further explanation, she stepped aside, letting him pass. He forced his body to move, to leave the room. Passing her in the hall, he almost reached out to touch her cheek. But he couldn't do it; he was a monster; the type made to scare children in stories. Monsters didn't get the beautiful woman.


	15. Chapter 15

Ororo woke up in the night hearing a low moan. She sat up, looking around James' room. She gulped, getting to her feet and walking to the door she pressed her ear to the door and listened. Then it was again. She opened the door and walked out, peeking out towards James' living room. He was there, thrashing on the couch. He fell off, crashing to the floor.

"James." She ran over to him. It was because of his stitches, she told herself. She couldn't risk him tearing them and bleeding out. She knelt next him and put her hand on his arm. He gripped her wrist with his metal hand. She couldn't move and the more she pulled the tighter he squeezed. He had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Don't let me fall." He gasped, still incoherent. She swallowed running her other hand over his head, pushing the hair out of his face. If she could calm him maybe he'd let go. Then she saw the shoulder. His movements had torn open his t-shirt collar and she could see where the metal met skin...and the scared and marred skin and her throat dried. She fought back tears her mouth drying as she was hit by a wave of dizziness. What had they done to him?

"James." She murmured. "You're not falling." She hoped he could wake up. He stilled slightly, pressing his face against her knee. His breathing became more relaxed and he loosened his grip on her wrist.

"Sh." She whispered. "They can't hurt you." She gently lifted his head and put it on her lap. Her throat closed up as he fell into a deeper sleep. "They can't hurt you."

 

 

 

 

Bucky blinked his eyes opened. It was still dark outside and his muscles were cramped, but he felt safe; protected. Lifting his head, he frowned down at himself. He'd fallen off the couch. Probably as a result of a nightmare. He hoped he hadn't bothered Ororo. There was a soft sigh from above him. Looking up, his eyes widened as he took in the sight of Ororo, sitting with her back against the couch, sleeping. His heart clenched. She'd come to him and by the looks things his head had been on her lap. She'd been holding him. Why? She'd made it very clear that she'd wanted nothing more to do with him personally, but here she was.

Would she regret it when she woke up? He hoped she wouldn't. In fact he was going to make sure she didn't. Gently picking her up, he brought her back to his room. She pressed her face against his chest and clung to him. He tried to put her down, but she refused to let go. He laid her on the bed, bent down, pressing his hands on hers, silently pleading for her to stay asleep and let go. For both their sakes. But as he thought this, her eyes fluttered open. They stared at each other, both completely bewildered at the situation they currently found themselves in. He looked away first, unwilling to see the pain and horror in her eyes.

"You were on the floor." He spoke first, trying to get her to understand that he'd been trying to help. "In the living room. It didn't look comfortable."

Ororo let go of his shirt and moved away. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she looked away from him. He nodded, trying towards the door, he was ready to leave her when she asked. "Do they happen often?"

Bucky stopped in the doorway and turned to look at her. "Not as much as they used to." He answered, his voice hushed. He wanted to run, terrified of what she'd say...but a part of him hoped that she would understand. So he didn't move.

"Can I..." She hestiated, her eyes going to his neck. He reached for it and with a jolt realized that his shirt was torn...and that she could see his scars. In the hospital she'd only seen the arm; she hadn't seen where it was attached. He tried to cover up. "Can you show me?"

He shut his eyes and turned his back on her. Pulling off his shirt her refused to open them...he couldn't handle seeing what he knew would be in her eyes. She moved closer and he felt the warmth of her hand as she ran her fingers over the junction between skin and metal. He jumped and she pulled her hand back.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Not used to people touching me." He admitted. It was true. He hadn't let anyone near his scars. He pulled his shirt back on. "I should get out of here." He said. "If I have another nightmare...don't come near me." Memories of agents being thrown across rooms flashed behind his eyes. He left the room, murmuring. "I don't want to hurt you." 


	16. Chapter 16

She couldn't get back to sleep. Staring up at the ceiling, she tried to contain her thoughts. James' episode, his attempt to distance her from him, the pained look in his eyes whenever he told her something that he knew she'd be angry with him for...she tried to focus. James had lied to her; he was a killer. He'd worked with killers and while he was being honest with her now, it didn't erase what he'd done. She rolled over, shoving the blankets off of her. He hadn't done it willingly, her brain whispered treacherously. He was tortured, broken. 

She didn't want to care about him. He'd lied to her and been an accomplice to people who were threatening her family...even if he was Lehnsherr's victim. It was beyond frustrating. Getting up and pacing the room, she glanced at the clock in the corner. It was 6 am. She sighed and opened the bedroom door, planning to go to the living room to talk to James. He was lying on the couch, asleep....and he wasn't alone. 

There was a man standing over him, looking at him hungrily. Ororo's blood ran cold and she froze, the floor boards beneath her feet creaking. The man turned and it was all she could to maintain her composure. Sure, he was much older than the photograph Charles had shown her, but there was no denying who he was. 

"I...didn't realize James was having guests." She said. 

"Neither did he." Erik Lehnsherr's gaze swept over her before frowning at James' sleeping form. He was probably questioning why she was alone in the bedroom while James slept on the couch. If he became suspicious about the nature of their relationship...he might kill him. At the sound of Lehnsherr's voice, James squirmed slightly in his sleep. 

"Oh." She said, forcing a smile on her face. "It was the weirdest thing, he had a nightmare and came to sleep out here." She looked down at him. "I guess he was worried about hurting me." She held out a hand. "I'm Ororo." 

He gripped her hand just a little too tightly. James jolted awake. His eyes fell on Ororo and Lehnsherr and his hand engulfing hers. Worried he might do something rash, Ororo quickly said. "James, I was just getting to know your friend..." She turned and looked back at Lehnsherr. "I'm not sure I got your name, Mr....?" 

"Magnus." He replied. "Erik Magnus." He gave her a smile that didn't meet his eyes. "I'm an old friend of Jaime's, in fact, you could say I raised him." He looked over at James. "Your friend was just telling me you'd had a nightmare." Ororo tried to pull her hand away, but he held fast. 

James nodded. "Yeah." He mumbled, his eyes still trained on their joined hands. Lehnsherr smiled and let her hand go. 

"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted such an important visit." He turned and swept out of the room. Ororo shivered and tried to ignore the feeling of cold that washed over her. She turned and was about to say something when James jumped off the couch and pulled her against him, burying his face in her hair. 

"Cameras are probably back on." He whispered. Ororo's eyes darted around the room, wondering where they were and if James even knew. "I'm sorry." He murmured. She felt faint, leaning against him. 

"He was just...standing there." Her throat was dry and her voice rasped out. "Watching you." 

"He does that a lot." James pulled back, giving her a slight grimace. "Did he hurt you?" Ororo shook her head. Did he know? Were they in danger? James brushed her hair out of her face and leaned closer, pressing his forehead against hers "I don't think he figured it out." He whispered, a small smile teasing the corner of his lips. "Either way, I guess I'll know later." 

He said it so calmly and yet Ororo knew that if Lehnsherr suspected that his cover was blown, it would mean his death. Suddenly she realized just how much he was risking. It didn't make what he'd done right, but...he had been under no obligation to put himself in harm's way to tell her. She pulled back, pressing her lips to his neck. He froze, surprised by her action. 

"Ororo." He whispered urgently.

"We have to make it believable." She replied, brushing her lips against his. He buckled slightly, gripping her slightly, his eyes widening in alarm. "Did you not want this?" 

 He swallowed, allowing her to kiss him again. "Not like this." He breathed. Ororo barely had time to process what he'd said before he put his lips back against hers and kissed her for real. Her head went fuzzy and she gripped her hands in his shirt to steady herself as his tongue slid over hers. James practically lifted her off the ground, letting out a small groan as she brushed her teeth against his upper lip. In the back of her mind, Ororo realized that this was way too passionate to be a fake kiss. James pulled back. They looked at each other, dazed; neither of them sure how to explain the tension that was buzzing between them. Under different circumstances, Ororo could see this working. If only she and James were different people, with different history they-

Ororo's phone rang, shocking them back to reality. James put her down slowly, looking away and trying to school his expression. She went to her bag, her limbs shaky and fumbling with her phone. She looked at the screen. "It's work." Her voice was raspy and unsteady. She cleared her throat and looked down at her fingers. "I should go." She didn't move, looking at James. He was watching her, waiting to see a reaction. Ororo knew he was letting her control how they'd interpret this. She was grateful for this and yet...she so wanted him to do something, say something. If he tried to sway her decision, take advantage of the situation, it would make it easier for her to walk away, but...he wasn't going to make this easy for her. Because whatever horrors B-613 had put him through hadn't erased the good person beneath. The man Steve had grown up with...She looked at the ground. She hadn't thought of Steve. Being around James had driven him from her thoughts. 

"I'm free later tonight." She said. "Pick me up from work?" 

A light flashed in his eyes before he nodded. "If you're sure." He murmured. She gave him a smile, walking towards him. He was wary, leaning back as though he was afraid of her. She slowly put her hands on both sides of his face, leaning so her forehead pressed against his. His eyes fluttered closed as his hands encircled hers. He looked so vulnerable, worried about what she'd say or do next. 

"I don't want you to die." She whispered, shocked at how much she meant it. "I'll get us out of this." The kiss she gave him wasn't for the cameras. It was more to seal the promise she'd made. She meant it; she was going to fix this. 


	17. Chapter 17

It wasn't a real kiss, James told himself as he made his way to Command's office. That didn't stop his lips from burning with the memory of hers as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Command's voice rang out. James entered and froze as he took in the sight of Agent War sitting across from Command's chair. The other agent turned and gave him a curling smile. "Ah Jamie." Command leaned back. "I was just telling Grant about how successful your night was."

"I can see it." Ward was amused, scanning James up and down. The scrutiny made him nervous, but whatever Ward saw amused him. "He's glowing."

"It wasn't a big deal." James muttered, he needed to look casual.

"Of course it wasn't." Ward said. "But she had the president wrapped around her finger." He winked, James stomach roiled. "Just because it doesn't mean anything doesn't mean it can't be fun." He looked over at Command. "It almost makes me jealous that I didn't get this assignment."

James kept his expression blank. Ward didn't suspect, but he wanted details. And judging from the indulgent look on Command's face, he wasn't going to stop him from asking for them. Ward smirked.

"Come on, Tin man." He leaned forward, his expression hungry. "Did she make you feel something?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Grant." He replied, shifting so he was standing at attention. He kept his eyes on Command, ignoring Ward. Clearly the other agent hadn't gotten the hint, because he continued.

"She must have been desperate." He continued. "Has she had anyone since Rogers?"

"How is this relevant?" James asked, his muscles tensing at the thought of Ororo with Steve. The question wouldn't bother him. What she'd done in her past was her business. He had no right to be jealous.

"The nightmare..." Command's calm, measured voice cut across whatever Ward was going to retort, "was unfortunate." He smiled, motioning for James to sit across from him. James relaxed, but remained alert as he slid into the seat. While they might not be onto him, he wasn't out of the woods. "Though I think it worked out in our favor." He chuckled. "She loves things she can fix, she was almost protective of you this morning. You should have seen the concern on her face when she saw me near you." 

She hadn't been worried about him, James thought to himself. She had her own safety and that of her family to consider. "I don't want you dead." Her whispered promise played at the back of his mind and he felt his face heat up, even as he told himself it hadn't meant anything. Ward's eyes narrowed. 

"We'll need a bit more time." Command ignored him, "but it's safe to say she'll soon be ready for us to carry out our plan."

"Which is?" James asked, forcing his tone to remain nonchalant. 

"All in good time." Command dismissed him. Ward got up and followed him. James took two steps out into the hall before the door closed and he spun around. Grabbing Ward, he slammed him against the wall, pressing his wrist against the wall. The knife in Ward's hand clattered to the ground. 

"Nice try." He growled. 

"Just making sure you hadn't gone soft." Ward hissed. "Since we both know you just lied to Command." 

"What are you talking about?" James growled, pushing him harder against the wall. 

"Something's going on with you, Barnes." Ward said. "You're different ever since you began this mission." 

James loosened his grip and glared. "If that's what you think, then why didn't you tell Command?" 

Ward examined him. "You're weak, Barnes. But that could be useful to me." He smirked. "It figures, she made your friend weak..."

At the mention of Steve, James' gut twisted. Something must have shown on his face because Ward's eyes lit up. 

"You didn't have sex with her, did you?" He laughed. "Oh this..." He shook his head. "You know, at least Rogers got a piece of her before he lost his edge." 

"Watch yourself, Ward." James growled. Ward shook his head, sadly. 

"You used to be the best of us." He murmured before turning and walking away. 

 

 

 

 

When James walked into OMA, he was met with coldness from Ororo's coworkers. He saw them glare at him from their offices as he walked down the hall to Ororo's office. "I take it you told them." He remarked as he entered. 

Ororo looked up from her desk. "It was relevant to the case." She said, simply. James frowned. 

"Is that a good idea?" Any more protests he had died as Ororo arched an eyebrow. 

"They're affected by this." She stood, picking up her tablet and sweeping past him to the door. James tried to ignore the shiver he felt at the distance she kept between them. "Now that you're here." She continued, walking to the conference room. "We can get started." James followed her. 

"Started?" 

The other members of OMA came in, all giving him a wide berth as they passed. They skewered him with varying looks of dislike and distrust. Ororo stood at the head of the table and cleared her throat.

"The attempt on the president's life," She said. "The stalking of my family and the threat against Charles Xavier all came from the same place." She pulled up a picture of Lehnsherr on her tablet and slid it across the table. "Erik Lehnsherr." James swallowed nervously. "He's the leader of an organization-" 

"Ororo." James warned. She shot him a glared. 

"Called B-613." She shot him a challenging look, daring him to stop her. "They're a secret shadow organization that kills and manipulates anyone they think is counter to their plan. We take him down-" 

"No." 

The entire room turned to glare at him. Obviously no one interrupted Ororo mid explanation, but she had no idea what she was saying. He didn't care if everyone in this room hated him, he had to make her see how dangerous what she was suggesting was. 

"What did you think I was suggesting when I said I'd fix this?" She asked. James flushed, thinking of their interaction that morning. It hadn't been private, by any means, but it had been something they'd shared. 

"Not..." he looked around before lowering his voice. "I didn't think you'd openly challenge him. You have no idea what you're up against, your usual tactics won't work." 

"You don't know that." Ororo said. He let out a humorless laugh. 

"Don't I?" He asked, stepping forward. Behind him, he heard a chair scrapping back as Banner jumped to his feet. "If I hadn't told you abut me, you'd never had found out what you were up against. You still don't, but I do. I know your tactics, I studied them when I was assigned to get close to you." He shook his head. "Let me guess; you think taking out Command will destroy B-613.  It won't. There's always someone, waiting; ready. Get rid of Lehnsherr and all it will do is drive them deeper underground without you knowing who's in charge and-" He felt his voice waver. "And you'll be on their list." 

"I am already on their list." Ororo retorted. 

"As a PAWN." He shouted, moving so they were only inches apart. He could see Sam reaching for what was probably a gun. "At the most you're an irritation, but you take on Lehnsherr and you become a threat." James pointed to the picture of Steve among the evidence. "They were willing to kill the president and destabilize the entire federal government to push forward their cause." He saw pain flash in her eyes. "Or did you forget that?" 

Ororo's eyes narrowed. "I didn't forget." She said through gritted teeth. He'd gone too far; she loved Steve, she probably wished he was at her side instead of James. 

"Ororo..." He dropped his voice. "You can't at this the way you would a normal case." 

She looked back at the others and motioned for them to sit down. Banner didn't move, his eyes riveted to James. 

"Bruce." Ororo murmured. He met her eyes and sat back down. Ororo looked back at James. "What do you suggest?" 

"You can't be serious." Kitty Pryde was glaring at him. "We're trusting him?" 

"Kitty." 

"No." She stood up, pointing at him. "He seduced you, got close to you in order to use you to hurt Charles, to hurt us, to hurt Steve Rogers. You want us to ignore that?" 

Ororo opened her mouth to retorted when Jean interrupted. 

"She's right." Her voice was soft. She was staring at the table. She raised her head and looked at James, her eyes were piercing and he couldn't help the feeling that she was looking right through him. "What reason does he have to be honest with us? This could be part of a long game. A means of tricking us into placing our trust in him before he turns on us." 

Ororo looked around the table.  "James risked his life telling me the truth." 

"He's the only one who can prove that." Kitty muttered. "And you just want us to trust him?" 

"I want you to trust me." Ororo said. The others looked unconvinced. Jean stood. 

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that if her trust in you is unfounded, then secret assassin or not, you'll be sorry." 


	18. Chapter 18

"Should Logan be included?" Jean asked. They were sitting in Ororo's living room, trying to make benign small talk while pretending that they didn't know there were cameras everywhere. Ororo frowned. She knew what Jean was asking, but why bring it up here? Why risk a conversation that could expose them?

"For?" She said slowly, setting down her glass of wine.

"I was thinking of planning a surprise party for Charles' nomination." Jean continued, calm as could be, even when she was lying out of her teeth. "Do you think Logan should be included in the planning?"

Ororo leaned back. The idea of including Logan had its merits, but he wasn't capable of handling things with finesse. She didn't want to put him in unnecessary danger. "Logan hates going to parties." She chose her words carefully. "I don't see him having a lot of patience for planning one."

"I think," Jean fixed her with a pointed look. "That he might surprise you, given the right circumstances."

Ororo drummed her fingers on the arm of the couch. "I don't know." she said.

Jean put her feet up on the coffee table. "I'm pretty sure he'll want in." She hummed. "And this way he'll get to know James better."

Ororo's stomach lurched; if she let Logan know about B613 and James' involvement in it.... Jean's eyes narrowed.

"I knew it." She whispered. Ororo rolled her eyes.

"Knew what?" She asked. 

"You..." Jean glanced around before lowering her voice. "Have serious feelings for him." She was clearly disgusted and Ororo couldn't blame her. 

Fighting the crawling feeling she got under her skin at the thought of having this conversation in front of cameras and unknown witnesses, she gave Jean a small smile. 

"My personal life is my business and Logan's liable to put him on the no fly list." She gave Jean a pointed look that said 'drop it'.

"That only happened once." Jean said. 

"Which is one more time than most families can say." Ororo muttered. "I am not exposing James to Logan's particular brand of boyfriend vetting." 

"So he's officially your boyfriend." Jean asked. Ororo looked at the ceiling. Was she serious? Ororo reached for her glass of wine. Clearly Jean wasn't happy with James and didn't trust him, but was now really the time to address her lack of enthusiasm for her boyfriend. She froze, her hand hovering over the glass...her boyfriend? Saying it to Jean had been one thing; she could explain that away by claiming it was for the cameras, but thinking it...was different. Where had that come from? 

Jean was waiting for an answer. 

"I'll go talk to Logan, but...we'll hold off on having him meet James for now." She said, hoping that Jean would finally let the subject go. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Senator, I believe you will find the answer to your question in the first Amendment of the Constitution." Charles' voice was coming out of the TV in Logan's office as Marie showed her in. Logan glanced up and grinned. 

"Come in, Ro." He motioned to the screen. "Chuck's about to lay down the judicial hurt." He pointed the remote at the screen, putting up the volume. "Dumbfuck von Racist face just asked him about the legality of passing a law stopping the wearing of headscarves in schools." 

Ororo chuckled at Logan's enthusiasm. "That's an elected congressional official." She said, sitting next to him. 

"Oh, sorry." Logan shook his head. " _Senator_ Dumbfuck von Racist face." 

"Much better." Ororo said, turning her attention to the screen to watch Charles face the senate confirmation committee. 

"Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof" Charles said. "There is simply no alternative reading of that amendment. To prohibit someone from practicing their religion flies in the face of what our founders intended." 

Logan chuckled as the senator sputtered in fury. "What can I do for you, Ro?"

She hesitated, glancing at the corners. She wasn't sure if Logan's office was secure. When her eyes met Logan's again, he was frowning. 

"What is it?" He growled, turning off the TV. 

"I just thought we'd have lunch." She said, keeping her tone light, making her eyes tell him what her words could not. 

"Lunch." Logan nodded. "Right." He got up. "Let's go." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They sat on a park bench on the National Mall that Logan assured her was in a dead spot. "I'm a paranoid sonuvabitch." He said. "Which is why I know if something's got you checkin for cameras..." He fixed her with a look. "Start  at the beginning and leave nothing out." 

"Logan." Ororo protested. 

"I mean it." He said. "I can't help you if you hide things from me." 

Ororo let out a shuddering breath. Twisting her hands in her lap she looked out at the people on the mall. "You ever wonder how many people have secrets?" She asked, motioning to passersby. "No one would believe, just by looking at us, the things we know." 

Logan waited. She needed to tell him. 

"I'm going to need you to wait until the end to react." She said.

And wait Logan did. He didn't say anything, even five minutes after Ororo had finished speaking. He sat, staring at her, running his fingers over his knuckles.

"And all of the Xavier kids." He said slowly. "They're being watched." He was furious. "Why the hell didn't you come to me straight away?" 

"The less people know-" 

"Don't give me that, Ro." Logan growled, rubbing a hand over his face. "I'm family." He nodded. "B613." He muttered. "I thought they were a goddamn myth." 

"So you've heard of them." 

"Not by that name." He said. "But some times you hear whispers...things that don't quite fit: a CIA op gets called off and no one can find who gave the order, an extra shipment of weapons that no one can explain and that can't be located the day after...stuff like that." He sighed. "Ro, you need to get as far away from this as possible." 

"I don't know if I can." 

Logan scrutinized her face, then groaned. "You can't be serious." He groaned. "Ro, no." 

"I can't just sit by and let them-" 

"Ro, I know you want to save the world, but these people are the types of monsters that haunt my nightmares." He said. "They already got to you once." He shook his head. "They played with your damn heart and-" 

"James is being used, Logan." 

He grunted his disbelief. 

"He was tortured by them." 

"Doesn't mean I gotta forgive him." Logan muttered. "For the record, this is exactly the reason I terrorized all of your boyfriends." He tilted his head. "And luckily for me, this one's a bit lower in the chain of command than the last one." He glanced over at Ororo. "Does he know?" 

Ororo shook her head, there was no doubt who the he Logan was referring to was. "I've been avoiding going near the oval." She murmured. Logan nodded. 

"Probably for the best." He agreed. "How about I walk you back to the office?" He asked. Ororo nodded. "Good." He said. "It'll give me plenty of time to talk you out of being stupid." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

James was sitting in Ororo's office when she came in with General Howlett. He stood, saluting the other man. 

"General." He said. 

"Sergeant." Howlett said. 

"Logan." Ororo warned. James frowned and was about to ask what was wrong when General's Howlett's fist went flying. It connected with his jaw, sending him backward. He caught himself on the edge of the desk, rubbing at his chin. 

"I take it he knows." He grimaced, rolling his jaw muscles. For an old man, the General could throw a mean punch. 

"Let's get one thing clear." Howlett hissed. "The only reason I haven't thrown your ass in Gitmo is because Ororo told me that she doesn't want me hurting any of her more boyfriends..." He stood back, looking at Ororo. "And...I guess because I know a little something about torture." He held up a warning finger. "Don't give me reason to regret my decision." 

James shook his hand, dazed. "Thank you, General." he said. 

Howlett grunted before turning and going to Jean Grey's office. 

"So." James said, watching Ororo as she went to the mini fridge in the corner and pulled out a cold bottle of water. "Had an interesting day?" 

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but on the upside, you aren't on the no fly list." She pressed the bottle to the side of his face. James leaned into the touch, the throbbing, lessening. 

"Haven't ruled it out." Logan called from Jean's office. Ororo rolled her eyes, handing the bottle to James, before going to close the door. Turning, she looked at him. 

"Boyfriend?" James asked. 

"For lack of a better word." She said breezily. "Male acquaintance who was working with a shadowy organization that's trying to destroy my family doesn't have the same ring to it." She sat behind her desk. "And would raise all sorts of questions."

"Huh." James looked at her, wondering when the last time he'd been someone's boyfriend was. He liked the idea of being hers, even if it was only pretend.

Ororo must have felt his eyes on her, because she looked up. "Don't get used to it." She said.

James put the bottle on the desk. "Well," he stood. "At least this day couldn't get any stranger.

At that moment Sam and Bruce ran to Ororo's office.

"What?" Ororo said. They looked at each other, hesitating.

"The secret service is coming up." Bruce said. James' stomach fell. No. Not now.

"The president is with them." Sam said.

James heard Ororo's sharp intake of breath. He didn't want to look at her, he didn't think he could handle looking at her, knowing that...that she'd rather be with him. But he couldn't stop himself. When he glanced back, the look on Ororo's face surprised him. She wasn't happy, or excited. She looked scared.  


	19. Chapter 19

It had taken Steve a lot of maneuvering to get to the offices of OMA without anyone knowing. The secret service was annoyed with him, but it had been necessary. The folder in his hand burned as they pulled up behind her building. 

He strode into the offices, glaring around him as Tony followed him. "Where is she?" He demanded. General Howlett, Jean Grey, and Kitty Pryde all came out of an office, clearly shocked that he was there. "Ororo." He shouted, looking around. Her office was at the end of the hall. He opened the door, only to find himself face to face with a very irate James Buchanan Barnes. His gut clenched. "Bucky." he said. Trying to ignore thinking about his old friend's motive in being at the office, he turned his attention to Ororo. She was rising from her chair, the expression on her face neither happy nor inviting. In fact...she looked worried. However her mask fell quickly into place. The temperature in the room plummeted as a tense silence stretched between them. 

"Is there a reason for you coming in here?" She said. He was struck by how cold her question was. How aloof and distant. 

"Yes." He glared at James. "I need to talk to Ororo..." He jerked his head towards the door. "Alone."

Ororo hesitated, but nodded. "James, can you wait outside?" She whispered. Bucky looked as though he wanted to protest, but nodded, walking out of the room.

"Tony." Steve said.

"But it was sent to me." Tony protested. Steve glared at him. Tony threw up his hands and walked out. "I never get any fun." He muttered. Steve signaled to the secret service. They moved everyone out of the offices, onto the elevator. Steve shut the door.

"Steve what the hell is going on?" Ororo demanded, going to the door. Steve blocked her path.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He said, holding up the folder and tossing it on her desk. "Open it."

She looked at it, nervous. Steve hadn't wanted to believe she was involved in the appearance of that folder in the West Wing, but now...he wasn't sure and it was destroying him. "Steve-"

"Open. It." He growled. She crossed her arms.

"First tell me what the hell is happening."

"Well, Ororo, someone...." He glared at her. "Is blackmailing me." He tore open the folder, the pictures in it going flying. Ororo looked at the one that had fallen at her feet and her eyes widened. Kneeling down, she picked it up. Her expression hardened.

"Who sent you this?"

"Tony got it." He shook his head. "It was slipped under his door, though none of the secret service know how it got there." He looked at her as she took in the picture in her hand, the expression on her face so alien from the way the photo Ororo was looking at his photo self. "All of them are of us..."

Ororo grimaced. "I'll get my team on it." She turned away from him, going for the door handle. How could she be so flip about this?

"Ororo." He tried to stop her.

"That's why you're here, right?" She looked at him. "You want me to find who did this and make sure these never see the light of day. I know how this works, Steve. I'm your shameful secret, only fit to exist in dark corners and locked rooms."

He moved so he was completely in front of the door. She froze, not wanting to go near him...not wanting to touch him. He moved closer, hovering inches away from her. "You know you mean more to me than that." He murmured, reaching for her. She jerked back.

"You can't be serious." She hissed. 

He pulled his hand away. "What can I do?" He asked. 

"I'll need to interview the agents on duty and all the tapes that my clearance will allow me to see." She moved towards the desk, all business. She thought he meant for the investigation. 

"To fix us." He clarified. She froze, shaking her head. 

"There is no more us." She said, refusing to look at him. 

"How can you say that?" He asked. 

"I'll also need a statement from Tony about his whereabouts. Since he's down stairs I'll just have him come up and-" 

"Stop." Steve growled. She looked up, arching an eyebrow. 

"Stop what?" 

"Handling me." He glared. "You're treating me like one of them." 

"Who?" 

"Your clients." He growled. "Like there's nothing between us, like you don't love me." 

"You are my client." She said. "The second you came through that door and gave me those pictures, you became my client and nothing else mattered." She sat behind her desk. "If you've got nothing else relevant to say, send Tony in on your way out." 

Steve recoiled. "These pictures weren't the only reason I came here today." He said. She didn't look up, but her posture was stiff, she was listening. "Ororo, I've been doing a lot of thinking and...someone tried to shoot me." He swallowed. "It kinda puts things in perspective. I...I don't want to live the rest of my life not allowing myself to be happy, sacrificing-" 

She let out a small laugh. "Sacrificing." She said. "Oh that is rich coming from you." She looked up. "You didn't sacrifice anything. I lost my job, I was ostracized, Sharon threatened to ruin me." She glared at him. "And you..." She leaned back in her chair. "You got to have 2 women in your bed. You got to feel young, sneaking around with me. You didn't sacrifice anything." She looked at the pictures before turning them over. "Send Tony in on your way out." 

Steve was stunned. He turned, his hand on the doorknob. "When you want to talk about what's bothering you, I'll be here." He glanced over his shoulder. "I love you, Ro, and I know you love me. You're mad at me now, but what we have doesn't just go away." She didn't respond, just focused on the desk in front of her. He left, going to the elevator. In the building's lobby, the others were waiting, surrounded by the secret service. "Tony, she wants to talk to you." He jerked his head towards the elevator. Tony practically bolted, probably eager to try and ply her for details on what had transpired between them. "I'm going back to the white house, I'll leave a car for you." He looked around until his eyes fell on Bucky. Jerking his head off to the side, he crossed his arms, waiting for Bucky to come to him. 

"How are you doing?" He asked, glancing at where he knew the bullet wound was. Bucky shrugged. 

"I've had worse." 

The torture. Steve winced. He meant his time as a POW. Bucky glanced at the ground. 

"Something...." Steve looked around, sighing before looking back at Bucky. "She's worried about something can you..." He was loathe to admit that Ororo might need someone who wasn't him and while he hated the idea of bringing them closer than they already were, there was no one he trusted more than Bucky. "Just make sure she's okay." 

Bucky went slightly rigid before nodding. "I'll watch her." His voice was hoarse. Steve's eyes narrowed. Something was off about him too. They were keeping something from him. A secret that he wasn't in on. He nodded stiffly before turning to Agents Ward and Romanov. "Ward, stay here and wait for Tony." He ordered, before walking back to the car. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

James was having a staring contest with Ward. When they went back onto OMA's floor, the other B613 agent had tried to stand outside Ororo's office, but James wasn't having it. Planting himself next to her door, he glared at Ward, daring him to come closer. Ward seemed unaffected. Standing at attention against the opposite wall, he smirked at James. He debated the merits of murdering Ward right then and there. 

He had to keep him away from Ororo. General Howlett joined their strange stand off. Growling at James, he jerked his head to the side, clearly wanting him to move away from the door, but James stood fast. As pissed as Howlett would be, it was nothing compared to the thought of letting Ward anywhere near Ororo without him present. Howlett looked pissed, but seemed to understand that there was something off with Ward. Howlett's nickname in the army had been Wolverine. He must have recognized the presence of another predator because he stood at the other side of the door sizing Ward up. 

"Agent...?" He said. 

"Ward, sir." Ward replied. "Grant Ward." 

"Grant Ward." Howlett repeated. "Any relation to Senator Ward?" 

A vein jumped in Ward's neck. He hated his brother, hated his whole family, actually. James bit back a grin. This aught to be good. 

"My brother." Ward ground out. 

"My condolences." Howlett said. "Your brother's a bastard." 

Ward didn't reply, but his posture tensed. 

"How is it, working at the white house?" Howlett continued. "Pretty cushy job if you guys have gotten sloppy enough to let someone take a shot at the president." He glanced over at James. "Though I'm not completely disappointed by the out come." He looked back at Ward. "Ro's family. I watched her grow up and I don't take kindly to anyone who doesn't have her best intentions at heart." 

Ward's eyes narrowed. Howlett suspected something and he was letting Ward know it. Before he could say anything, the door to Ororo's office opened and Tony Stark walked out. Pausing, he looked around, whistling. "The testosterone out here." He called over his shoulder. "Hey, Ro. I think the boys are going to throw down." 

"I'll prep the mudpit." Ororo said. Tony laughed before clapping Ward on the shoulder and swaggering to the elevator. Ward shot James and Howlett one last glare before following. Howlett waited until the doors closed before grabbing James and pulling him into Ororo's office. She was stacking some photos on her desk. She covered them quickly. 

"That Ward guy." Howlett growled. "How do you know him?" 

James let out a shaky breath. "He's B613." 

Ororo shut her eyes. Howlett growled. "Any other secrets you'd like to share, bub?" 

"Logan, I can handle it." Ororo whispered quietly. 

"But-" 

"Logan..." Ororo repeated. "I can handle it." Logan let out a small grunt before turning and walking out the door.

"I'll be right outside, Ro."

She waited until the door closed before looking at him. "How many others?"

James looked at his hands. "I don't know."

"How many other B613 agents are planted around people close to me?"

"I don't know." She wasn't looking at him. "Ororo-"

"How is this supposed to work?" She whispered, looking at the stack of papers on her desk. "If you keep hiding things from me." 

"I-"

"How am I supposed to keep you alive..." She lifted her head, anger in her eyes. Her hand slammed on the desk. "How many others, James." The blow dislodged the stack of papers and one of them slipped to the ground. The glimpse he caught before Ororo slid it under the desk with her foot was enough. Brown arms wrapped around pale muscled shoulders. Ororo's white locks cascading over her back. He squeezed his fists. 

"Secrets have kept me alive." James glared at her. "I've already let you closer than..." He faltered. "than anyone." He met her gaze unflinchingly. "You can't just expect me to change overnight. B613 broke me, Ororo. It's going to take a damn long time to fix, if that's even possible." There it was, the unspoken fear he'd felt ever since he'd begun to hope for a way out. That he would never be able to. That...that she'd never see him as anything besides a monster. 

She stood, un-moving, though a ghost of an emotion that might have been pity flashed through her eyes. 

"I need to know..." She began slowly. "Everything that might be relevant to our investigation. Is there anything else you haven't told me?" 

He shook his head. "It's not like I know everything. The only person who does is Command." 

Ororo scrutinized his face, checking for signs of deception before nodding. "Okay." She motioned to the door. "I need to run down a few leads. You can show yourself out." 

He didn't move. "What did Steve want?" He asked, glancing down at the stack of pictures. 

"Someone's threatening to blackmail him." She glanced down at the stack. "I'm assuming it's B613." 

He nodded, trying not to think about the size of the stack. "It's a safe bet." He turned and fled, trying to get the image of Ororo and Steve out of his mind. It's over between them. He told himself. But her feelings for him hadn't faded away. 

His TV was on when he entered his apartment. He grabbed the remote, intent on turning it off, when a slideshow began. Ororo and Steve. Wrapped around each other. Happy. Contented. In love. Blood roared in his ears as he hurled the remote at the screen. It cracked, frozen on an image of Ororo, her head thrown back as Steve crushed her against him. Pure unfiltered adoration on both their faces. A strangled sob left his throat. 

"I feared this would happen." Command's presence loomed behind him. 

"Why?" James felt small, unable to look away. Command's hand fell on his shoulder. 

"Because you needed to remember whose she is." Command murmured. "She's a target, James; nothing more. She belongs to him." He almost sounded like he felt sorry for James which twisted the knife even further. "Ororo Munroe will never be yours." 


	20. Chapter 20

"What about funding?" Sam suggested. They were all sitting in the conference room at OMA, going around the table coming up ideas to get expose B613. "A large scale operation like this has to get money from somewhere."

Ororo sat up, looking over at him. "Sam...you're a genius."

Jean frowned at them. "Funding." She said slowly, clearly skeptical. "We're taking down a black ops group of assassins by going through their W2s?"

"Al Capone was arrested on tax evasion." Bruce pointed out.

Ororo stood. "According to James, outside B613, no one knows they exist." She grinned. "But they need to get their money from somewhere. Which means..." 

"There has to be some type of record." Sam agreed. "It's not like they can crowdfund a secret assassin organization online." He smirked over at Kitty. "People tend to frown on that sort of thing." 

Jean leaned back in her seat, frowning at all of them as they watched Bruce begin to comb through government finances. "Ororo." She said. "Can I talk to you for a minute." She motioned outside the conference room. Ororo led her out. 

"We've got a lead." She felt so relieved. Jean shut the door, glancing behind her before saying. 

"I don't think you should tell Barnes about this." 

Ororo blinked. "What?" 

Jean hesitated. "Look, I know you trust him...but we still can't be sure that he's on our side." 

Ororo hesitated. She knew that Jean was right to be suspicious. After all, James had lied to her from the moment she'd met him. But at the same time...she just had a feeling that he was on their side. Jean was waiting for an answer. There was no guarantee that this plan would work. And therefore, there was no need to alert James. At best, this worked and they would all be free...at worst...she told him and he alerted Command of their plans. 

"Okay." She said. "I won't tell him." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

James walked into B613, feeling as though everyone was watching him. Ever since Command had entered his apartment he'd felt...pained. Pained in a way he couldn't even begin to describe. He knew that Ororo could never care for him, he'd been telling himself that from the beginning and yet. Here he was completely drowning his his emotions. He entered command's office. 

"You asked to see me?" He said, standing at attention. The chair behind the desk was turned with its back to him. As the door closed, it turned, revealing Grant Ward. Bucky tensed, reaching for a gun...but he had none. 

Ward smirked. "Sloppy, Barnes." He said. "See, Command is convinced that you can still be trusted." He tilted his head. "I know better." Standing, he walked over to him. "Protecting that air-brained patriotic Ken doll of a president gives me a better perspective." He pulled out a gun, twirling it in his hands. "I know what happens when Ororo Munroe gets under your skin. That fool was close to giving up the highest office in the land just because he liked the way she fucked him." 

James clenched his fists. All he had to do was wait for Ward to get a little closer. He was cocky. He'd want to show off, play with his food. 

"But you didn't even get that, did you?" Ward continued. 

"You sound obessessed." James kept his voice flat. "You sure you aren't the one who's lost their head over her?" If he could provoke him, make him sloppy, it would work out in his favor. "You keep mentioning having sex with her...are you sure it's not you who wants her?" 

Ward's face twisted in fury. "As if I'd ever want to touch that black bitch." He spat. He slammed James into the wall. "As if I'd ever want to dirty myself-" 

James slammed his metal fist under Ward's jaw. The asshole was so sloppy, he'd never even thought about making sure that his hands weren't free. Ward stumbled back, his eyes unfocused. James struck him again, sending him sprawling to the floor. Ward spat out blood. James gripped him, lifting him off the floor before throwing him to the ground with all his strength. Kicking the gun out of Ward's hand, he pressed his boot onto his chest. "You touch her."H growled. "You come near her, and I'll show you why I'm Command's favorite attack dog."  

He pulled back. Ward gasped, coughing. James wrenched the door open, ready to leave, get Ororo and run...when he was met with a group of agents. Ward let out a dark chuckle, wiping his mouth. 

"What?" He gasped out. "Didn't think I was going to make this easy for you, did you? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo got off the elevator, pulling her keys out of her bag. It was unusual for James not to come get her at the end of the day. She wondered where he was. 

"Was wondering when you'd get back." A faint voice groaned. She looked down and covered her mouth, dropping her back. James was looking up at her through swollen eyes, bruises covering his face. He winced, trying to pick himself off the ground. Ororo helped him. He threw his arm around her shoulders, leveraging his weight against hers. 

"What happened?" She said. 

James let out a chuckle that turned into a cough. "You should see the other guys." He leaned his head against her shoulder. "You need to run." 

"James." Ororo whispered. "We need to get you help-" 

"Ro, you don't get it." He gasped out. "I fought my way out of B613. I burned my bridges. They'll be coming for me...and they'll come after you because..." He hesitated. He was fading fast, the effort of talking too much. Ororo opened the door to her apartment, letting him in. He tried to resist. 

"I'm calling for help." She whispered, putting him on the couch. 

"Ro, listen to me." He gripped her arm. "They'll come for you. They go after weakness and you..." His eyes were closing. "You're mine." 

His hold on her arm slipped as he fell unconscious. Lying back on the couch, he didn't move. Ororo took a deep shuddering breath. His revelation hitting her in the chest. She needed to act. If he died....no. She wasn't going to allow that to happen. She hesitated, looking at her phone. There was someone she could call for help, she'd hoped to keep him out, but they needed to get James somewhere safe. Dialing the number she'd sworn she'd never dial again. Steve answered on the first ring. 

"Ro." He sounded relieved. Like he'd been waiting for nothing more than for her to call. She looked down at the bleeding man on the couch in front of her. 

"I need your help." She said. 


	21. Chapter 21

Steve came in, followed by Agent Romanov. He took one look at James spread broken and bloody on the couch and turned to Romanov. "Call an ambulance."

"No." Ororo said. Steve blinked at her in surprise before turning to Romanov.

"Do it." He ordered, his tone brokering no argument. 

Agent Romanov pulled her phone out of her pocket. Ororo grabbed the phone out of her hand and threw it across the room. Romanov looked like she wanted to attack Ororo, but one look at Steve had her stepping back, glaring. Ororo stood firm, putting herself between Romanov and the phone. She couldn't let them call an ambulance. A hospital would have records and would leave James exposed. She had to protect him. She'd made him a promise she'd get him out and she needed him alive to keep it. 

"Ro." Steve warned, coming closer. 

Ororo squared her shoulders, her gaze direct. "If you take him to a hospital," She said, forcing herself to keep calm, "they'll find him and finish the job."

Natasha arched an eyebrow at her. Steve glared, running a hand through his hair, exhaling slowly. 

"Who is they?" He asked.

"Not here." Ororo said. Steve's eyes widened. "We need to get him to a safe place." She was regretting calling him. She should have called Logan or Warren. She hadn't thought when James had passed out. She'd just reacted. She needed to examine why, after everything that had happened between them, Steve had seemed like the safest option.

"Not until you tell me-" He began, stepping closer. 

"Steve." She held up a hand, freezing him in his tracks. "He needs to be hidden. Somewhere safe. They have at least one person in the White House."

Steve eyes flashed. "Who is they?"

"I'll tell you everything." Ororo promised. "Once I know he's safe." Steve shook his head, looking back at James before seemingly coming to a conclusion.

"Take him to the bunker." He turned back to Romanov. "We can have a military doctor look at him-"

"One chosen by General Howlett." Ororo cut in. Romanov looked up at Steve, waiting for his direction. He ground his teeth, but nodded.

Ororo followed the agents as they carried James out. Pulling out her phone, she called Logan. He answered on the first ring.

"Ro?"

"I need a military doctor that you trust and that will be discrete." She said, getting straight to the point. "Send them to the White house." 

"Ro, what the hell?" He demanded. She could already hear him readying to marshal the troops to attack whoever had hurt her.

"Not for me." She said, walking behind the agents as they took the security stairs to the back exit of her building. "For..." she swallowed, her throat catching. "For James." 

Logan swore before saying. "I'm coming too." He hung up. 

Ororo watched as they put James in the back of an unmarked town car. She went in with him, putting his head on her lap to secure him so he wouldn't fall. He moved, letting out a small groan. She shushed him, running her hand through his hair and trying to ignore the blood that covered her fingers. Steve sat across from them, watching as though he'd never seen anything like them before. The car lurched forward. James fussed, but stilled, pressing his face closer against her. 

She slumped against the seat, looking across from her. Steve's expression had turned from bewildered to stormy. When he saw her looking, he turned and looked out the window. 

"What happened?" He asked. 

"You're going to need to revoke Agent Ward's credentials." Ororo said. If James really had revealed his double agent nature to B613, then there was no need to keep up the pretense that they didn't know that Ward was a traitor. She wanted him as far away from James as possible. And Steve, she amended. She wanted him away from Steve. 

"Revoke." He began, looking at her in shock. "So far you've told me to do a lot of things, none of which make sense, and you haven't given me a reason for any of it." 

"I know that." Ororo said. On her lap, James squirmed slightly. She brushed her hand against his cheek. "And I will, once I'm sure we're safe. You just have to trust me." She paused as Steve focused his gaze out of the window, his jaw tight. She could always read Steve...which is how she knew he was deliberately avoiding her gaze. "You don't...do you?"

Steve shook his head, looking down at the floor of the limo. "How am I supposed to?" 

"You never had a problem trusting me before." She murmured. She could only think of one reason that Steve's trust would have wavered and it was lying across her lap. "Is it because you can't have me? Because I had the audacity to try and be happy outside of you?" 

"It's not..." He said. 

"Don't you dare try lying to me Steven Rogers." Ororo said.

"I love you, Ororo." Steve said. "You decided to throw that away." 

"No." She said. "You're the one who chose to let us go. You didn't even try-" 

"It was an impossible situation." Steve said. Ororo shook her head. 

"Poor you." Ororo shook her head. "It wasn't. All you had to do was respect me. All you had to do was think of me as more than just a warm body to sleep with. All you had to do was actually love me, but you don't know what that is." 

They fell silent. The car pulled into one of the less public entrances. the secret service agents opened the door and carried James out. Steve got out. He pulled agent Romanov aside and looking directly at Ororo said, "If Agent Ward is in the White House, I want him put into holding until I talk to him." 

Ororo gave him a grateful nod before turning and going after James. 


	22. Chapter 22

James' head hurt and his eyelids felt too heavy to open. He tried to move, a small groan escaping his throat. A warm hand came down on his arm. The touch was gentle, comforting. He shifted towards it. 

"It's okay." Ororo. That was Ororo's voice. "You're safe." 

"Ro." He breathed, his ribs aching. His eyes fluttered open. He could see her, hair falling over her shoulders like silver moonlight. 

"I'm here." Her fingers brushed the hair out of his eyes. He closed them, too weak to fight off sleep any longer. Darkness consumed him as he fell unconscious. 

 

 

 

 

 

Florescent lights. They were bright, jarring. James turned his head as he opened his eyes, raising an arm to shade them from the glare. He caught sight of a figure in a chair, watching him. As his sight adjusted, the figure came into focus. Steve was sitting in a chair across from his bed, his arms crossed. The beeping of machines filled the room.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." James grunted, hoping to ease the tension. Steve shook his head. 

"This isn't funny." His voice was quiet. 

"Definitely not for the other guys." James tried sitting up, his eyes sweeping the room. Besides them, the room was empty. Had he dreamed her? Where-?

"She's upstairs." Steve answered his unspoken question with a low growl. "With her team. Apparently they've had some type of breakthrough." 

James lowered his gaze. "How much did she tell you?" Better that he addressed this head on. Steve hated secrets and...James had been keeping lots of dangerous ones.

"Well, let's see." Steve said, beginning to count off his fingers. "Everyone in Ororo's life is being targeted by a shadow organization I've never heard of. One of my top agents is now barred from entering the White house and my best friend is grievously injured because he challenged them." 

She hadn't told him. James' heart clenched. She hadn't told him that he was part of B613. He wasn't sure whether he was angry or relieved. But if she'd omitted that detail...Steve was sure to be furious to find out that she'd kept things from him.

The door opened and Ororo walked in. "Is he awake?" She asked. Catching sight of him sitting up, she froze. James braced himself, waiting for her reaction unsure what to expect. She crossed the room and folded him into her arms. Her hold was gentle, warm. He drew in an aching breath, hardly daring to believe in the arms that were encircling him. 

"James." She whispered.

He pulled back, looking at Steve. 

"B613 are dangerous, Steve." He said. "I know, I-" 

"James. Don't." Ororo said. She was trying to protect him. He was grateful for it, but he was done running from the consequences of his actions. 

"I'm one of them." He said. Steve's expression closed off. "They captured me after I went over that cliff. They're the ones who held me. They..." He shook his head. "I became an assassin. It's why I began following Ororo. I was ordered to. Command thought that my connection to you made me the ideal candidate for..." He couldn't look at Steve anymore. 

Steve got up, Ororo stood too, putting herself firmly between him and the bed. 

"No." She said. Steve's eyes blazed as he looked at her. 

"Get out, now." He ordered. 

"I'm not letting you hurt him." She said. 

"I'm not..." He stepped back, putting his hand to his forehead as he turned away. Rubbing his face he stared at the wall, shaking his head. "You're..." He turned and looked at James. "You're an assassin?" 

"He was-" Ororo began. 

"I asked him." Steve interrupted. James reached for her hand, but pulled it back when Steve looked at him. 

"Yes." James said. "They trained me...then pointed me at targets." 

Steve covered his mouth. "All that time..." He finally managed to whisper. "All that time I thought you were trapped in some prison-" 

"He was." Ororo said. "Being tortured in the name of maintaining the authority of the US government. Turned into their weapon." 

Steve looked at the two of them as though he didn't know them, before focusing on Ororo. "You've found a way to take them down?" 

"I've found a way to trace them." Ororo said. James stared at her. She was going to challenge them? Openly? 

"Ro-" His voice was raw. She looked over her shoulder, her brow knit in frustration. Her expression softened when she looked at him. She moved closer, her hand taking his before he could move away. 

"I know you're worried." She murmured. "But there are things more important than my safety." 

He gripped her fingers. "Not to me." He said, the earnest fervor behind his words shocking him. She gave him a sad smile. Steve cleared his throat. James looked at him, not wanting to meet his eyes. 

"Buck." Steve said slowly, coming to stand by him. "I'm going to make sure that the people who did this to you are going to pay." He glanced at their entwined hands. "But I need to know everything you know." He looked at Ororo. "And I need all the information that your team has." 

Ororo's eyes narrowed and her grip on James' hand tightened. "You're shutting me out?" She asked.

Steve seemed to measure his words. "You've done a lot, but I think we need to let the white house handle this from here." He gave her a leveled look. "You're a target of this, Ororo." 

"So are you." She snapped. 

"I have the resources and the means." Steve looked at James. "If you really care about her, you'll help me." His words twisted James' gut. He looked away from Ororo, his eyes trained on the ground. He could feel her gaze boring into him. 

"There's..." he hesitated. "I can give you the addresses of the facilities I know about, but I don't know all of them and Command's probably evacuated and erased every trace of anyone being there." He swallowed as Ororo's hand released his. 

"I'll leave you to it." She said, standing. "And get the information from my team to you, Mr. President." James looked up. She gave him a small nod before sweeping out of the room. Just as the door closed, he saw her slip her hand into her pocket, pulling out her phone. 

 

 

 

 

 

"The president wants all of our information." Ororo walked into the West Wing conference room the team was using as a headquarters. Bruce looked up at her, nervously. 

"All?" He said. 

Sam tilted his head, examining her. "You're planning something." 

Ororo glanced around, before moving closer. "The president never specified that I couldn't go over the information before handing it over to him." 

Bruce turned back to his computer. "Well, I finally managed to crack the encryption on Barnes' phone, which means I have all his movements for the last week." He pulled up a page on his computer. "There's multiple other phones with similar a encryption program on them." 

Ororo's eyes widened. "If you can figure out which one belongs to Lehnsherr..." She felt a smile break over her face. "Then you can find where he's hiding." 

Kitty shook her head. "How are we supposed to figure out which one is his?" 

Ororo exhaled slowly. "Find which phone was in James' apartment at 5 am 3 weeks ago." 

The room was silent, everyone's eyes were on her. Ororo sighed. 

"How would you know," Jean crossed her arms. "That Lehnsherr was in Barnes' apartment at 5 am 3 weeks ago?" 

"Because I was there too." Ororo prodded Bruce in the shoulder, urging him to carry out the search. He input the algorithm, the keystrokes loud in the silent room. There was a ping. 

"He's in a warehouse outside DC." Bruce said. 

Ororo nodded. "I'll inform the president." She walked to the door. 

"I can just send the information on to his agents." Bruce said. Ororo stopped in the doorway. Nonchalantly, she looked over her shoulder, keeping her expression neutral. Jean was staring at her intently, suspicious. 

"Do it." Ororo said. "I'm going to see James." She was halfway to his room when her phone rang. The number was unknown. She frowned, glancing around her before answering. "Hello." 

"I know your team has traced my phone, Ms. Munroe." She froze. 

"How?" 

"Did you really think Ward was my only agent in the White House?" Lehnsherr said. "Or in Rogers' inner circle." 

A man, she vaguely recognized as an agent named Maximoff walked up to her. She backed away. 

"I've got a sharp shooter trained on the Oval." Lehnsherr continued as casually as if he was commenting on the weather. "And an explosive in James' prosthetic. If you don't go with Agent Maximoff, both the men you care about die." 

Ororo glared at Maximoff. He was standing in front of her, his hands clasped in front of him, waiting for her decision. "I think you overestimate how much you know about my feelings." 

"Let's not play games, Ms. Munroe." Lehnsherr said. "And let's not forget that I have your siblings under surveillance. You may be able to pretend not to care about Rogers and Barnes. But can you really allow your stubbornness to cost your family their lives?" 

Ororo pressed her mouth into a line. "No." She said softly. 

"I thought so." Lehnsherr disconnected the call. Ororo looked at Maximoff. 

"So." She said. "Is this the part where you knock me out and drag me to your van?" 

Maximoff shook his head. "We are going to walk right out of here." He said, motioning down the hall towards the exit. Ororo turned, clenching her fists. She marched down the hall, her head held high. 


	23. Chapter 23

There were many things James wasn't sure of anymore. One thing he was, however, was that Ororo wasn't going to take Steve ordering her around very well. He grimaced, looking around his hospital room. Something was wrong. His skin was crawling in a way that spelled bad news. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Getting up, he pulled off the various monitors and needles in his arms. He took a deep breath, bracing himself before standing. His head swam, but he focused himself. All he needed to do was check to see that Ororo was alright and not planning on doing anything stupid, like challenging Command herself, then he'd come back and collapse.

Stumbling through the White House, he ignored the confused looks and glares he got. Where was she? Then suddenly he caught sight of her signature mane of silver hair walking away...with a secret service agent following her and he knew. He knew he wasn't going to be going back to that bed anytime soon. That man was trouble; Ororo was in danger. He couldn't protect her on his own, hell, he could barely walk straight. He needed help and that help came in the form of of a gruff voice behind him who demanded: "What the hell are you doing out of bed, bub?" 

 

 

 

 

Ororo shoved Maximoff's hand off, as he tried to help her out of the car.

"I can walk by myself." She growled. He chuckled.

"Feisty." He commented as he began walking towards the abandoned warehouse they'd pulled up in front of. Ororo contemplated slamming him on the head and running, but what would it achieve? Command had eyes on her entire family. He could kill them at anytime. He could kill Ja-. She swallowed, focusing herself. He could kill James. And Steve, she reminded herself. He could also threaten Steve.

Holding her head high, she followed Maximoff. They walked into a side door. The entire room was dark except for two chairs and a table in the center where a lamp had been set up. Ororo looked at it in confusion.

"Won't you join me, Ms. Munroe." Erik Lehnsherr walked into the light of the lamp, holding a bottle of wine. "I think it' time we had a chat."

Maximoff put his hand on Ororo's arm. She jerked out of his reach, glaring at him, before walking to the table. Standing next to it, she refused to sit down. Lehnsherr shook his head.

"You might not be Charles' blood, but you sure are his daughter." He sat at the table and poured himself a glass of wine. Ororo glared at him.

"What sick game is this?" She asked.

"Oh, none of this was ever a game, my dear." Lehnsherr motioned to the chair. She shook her head. He let out a resigned sigh. "You see, you are the only one I couldn't predict." He shook his head. "I don't mean to offend your siblings, but for the most part they are..." He tilted his head. "Ordinary." He put the bottle down, reaching for his glass. "Not that they aren't smart and accomplished, but you..." He pointed at her. "You are different from them. Your connections and your...unique ability to influence those around you." His eyes raked down her body.

Ororo looked at him in disgust. "You are disgusting."

"I knew I couldn't risk simple surveillance on you." Lehnsherr continued. "After all, you are Charles' favorite." He waited, presumably for her to dignify him with a response. "Nothing? Well, you are intelligent. I suppose you suspected. Ororo Munroe, his prize among his children. He loves the others well enough, but I do imagine he always thought you'd succeed him. Jean Grey and Scott Summers both tried to succeed him, but they could never garner quite the same adoration from him when it came to them entering law school. How much Scott must resent you. He's Attorney General of the United States and yet...he knows Charles is more proud of your little fixer business."

"What purpose does this serve?" Ororo asked.

"Oh. That wasn't a denial." Lehnsherr took a sip. "Would you like some?" Ororo arched an eyebrow. "Your loss." He put down the glass. "So here we are." He leaned back in his chair. "I wanted to have you in front of me. I wanted to look you in the eyes. I have to admit that I'm impressed. No one has so effectively torpedoed my plans, turned my assets against me, and destroyed my access to my finances." He tilted his head. "You are different from others." He motioned to warehouse door. "DC is full of sheep masquerading in wolf's clothes, but you-" 

"Let me guess." Ororo interrupted. "I'm a wolf?" 

Lehnnsherr chuckled. "A lioness." He said. "You are in a grade above all of the sheep out there. Is there anything in this town that you don't have a connection to?" He ran his fingers along the side of his wine glass. "I guess it's futile to ask you to consider joining my organization." 

"After tonight you won't have an organization." Ororo glared at him. The nerve of thinking she'd ever join B613 was inestimable.

"You seem very confident of that."

"Well, as you said." Ororo moved forward, taking the chair and pulling it back. Sitting in it, she lifted her chin. "I'm not one of the sheep. You threatened my family. What happens when someone threatens a lioness' family? You undermined my father, yo had my siblings followed, you inserted yourself into my private life, you had someone photograph private moments between me and a lover, you shot the man I love. How did you expect me to react with anything less than one hundred percent of what I'm capable of?" 

As she spoke, Lehnsherr's face had gone curiously blank. Near the end, however, his eyes gleamed. "At." He said. 

"Excuse me?" Ororo blinked in surprise. What the hell was he talking about? 

"At." He repeated. "Shot at the man you love." He tapped his fingers against the table. "Our sniper took aim at President Rogers, but he didn't shot him. He shot James Barnes. You misspoke." 

Ororo's gut clenched. Lehnsherr seemed to sense her weakness as he leaned in. 

"Unless...you didn't." He laughed. "Well, that almost makes all my losses worth it." 

He paused, clearly waiting for her to respond, well he could wait. She wasn't sure what she'd revealed or how she cared about it, but she wasn't giving him any more fuel to the fire. 

"You love James Barnes. Ah. That is perfect." He shook his head. "You've hurt yourself. You undermined your own victory." He sighed, pulling a gun out of his pocket. "You fell in love with James. You knew what he was, he started out his relationship by lying to you and yet you love him." He grinned. "That is going to break you. You're a woman of integrity Ororo and your heart has betrayed you." He turned the gun over in his hands. Ororo's eye followed his movement. 

"If you're going to shoot me." She said. "Just do it and save the speech." 

Lehnsherr chuckled. "A fighter to the very end." He said. "I suppose killing you is a mercy. You could never be happy with James. Not after the way he betrayed you. I mean, getting close to you as a ploy to hurt your family. Nothing he could ever do will ever make you forget that. Then there's Steve Rogers." 

"How is my relationship in any way any of your business." She said. 

"He and you are over, he has to know how you feel about his best friend." He said. "He's never going to forgive you. Probably never going to get the image of the two of you out of his head. He's a hypocrite that way." He smiled. "You may have destroyed me, but I destroyed you in the process...well, I gave you the tools to destroy yourself." He sighed. "Charles' star child. His brilliant wunderkind. His hopes and dreams for the future and I ruined her."  He stopped turning the gun over in his hands. "And I'm going to kill her." He pointed it at Ororo's head. 

She looked at the barrel that was aimed at the center of her head. She should be scared, angry, but instead she was calm. Looking him in the eyes, she waited. 

"Your death is going to break Charles. He's going to win the nomination." Lehnnsherr's voice was quiet. "He's going to be confirmed to the Supreme Court, but he'll never be able to come back from losing you." 

There was a click as he disengaged the safety. Ororo glanced at him. There was movement in the shadows behind Lehnsherr. Her gut clenched. No, it wasn't possible. 

"Well." Lehnsherr was looking satisfied at finally registering some fear from her, having misinterpreted her change in expression to be about him. "Any last words?" 

"Yeah." Logan's voice boomed from behind her. She turned to see him dragging an unconscious Maximoff behind him as he walked in. "Maybe don't have the B team on sentry duty?" He let go of Maximoff's shirt, letting him slump to the ground. 

Lehnsherr pointed the gun at him and shot. It struck Logan in the arm. He looked down at it, mildly annoyed. "I've got shrapnel there, bub. Do your research." He walked closer. "You okay, Ro?" 

Ororo nodded. 

"Good." He looked at Lehnsherr, putting his hand on her shoulder "If you had harmed just a hair on her head, I'd rip you to shreds. Seeing as you haven't, I'm leaving that honor to someone else." 

"Who?" 

"Me." 

Ororo whirled around in time to see James hit Lehnsherr over the head. He felt onto the table. James was breathing heavily as he glared at him. Logan's eyebrows hit his hairline. 

"Nice." He said. 

"I may have had a bit of training." James said, his eyes searching Ororo. "Are you alright?" 

She nodded. 

"Good." James started trembling. Ororo was on her feet, steadying him before she realized what she was doing. He looked at her. "God you're beautiful." 

"Don't talk." She said, looking over at Logan. "Help?" 

Logan sighed, walking over to them and pulling James' other arm over his shoulders. "This doesn't mean that like you." 

"I don't like you either." James mumbled, his head lolling towards Ororo, giving her a small smile. "But she loves me." 

Ororo's breath caught. "About what I said-" 

The doors of the warehouse banged open as a team of special opps came in. Logan looked at them. "Looks like Rogers' back up came through." 

Ororo glared at him. "You came here without being sure you had backup?!" 

"You were in danger." James slurred his words. 

"What he said." Logan began walking them forward. He motioned to Lehnsherr and Maximoff. "Those are the bad guys." He said. "Thank me later." 

" 'n me." James mumbled. 

"Shhh." Ororo helped him get into the back of one of the military cars. Logan began barking orders as he shut the door. "Look, about what you might have heard back there..." She looked at her hands. "I don't know how I feel, but I think I need to figure out somethings because I think no one would ever call us typical..." James' head fell on her shoulder. He was unconscious. Ororo sighed, running her hand over his hair. "I may love you. And that scares me." She whispered. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

James had no idea what he was doing here. He did in the essential sense, of course; he was in the Rose garden, celebrating the confirmation of the honorable Charles Xavier to the Supreme Court of the United States. He'd been invited. However, he had no idea why he had been asked here. 

She was standing there, surrounded by her family. He hadn't seen her in about a month, having decided to keep his distance after her kidnapping. She hadn't wanted to contact him and that was fine. 

It wasn't, but he had no right to demand otherwise. He'd lied to her, he'd hurt her and she was too good for him. So he was left to stand and watch as she shook hands and looked beautiful and carefree. Of course she was, she didn't need him. 

He lowered his head. She didn't want him. 

"Having fun, bub?"  

James grit his jaw. "So much fun." 

"I figured." Logan clapped him on the shoulder. "She looks good." 

"I hadn't noticed." James mumbled. 

"Right." Logan rolled his eyes. "That's why you've been using all that military and evil secret assassin organization training to stay out of her eye line." 

James exhaled, looking up at the sky. "I don't even know what I'm doing here." He looked back at the group surrounding Charles Xavier, just in time to see Steve get closer to Ororo. It looked casual, but he knew better. Steve was testing the water. 

"Simple, I invited you." 

James looked at Logan in shock. "General Howlett?" He said uncertainly. 

Logan exhaled slowly, turning his back on the scene in front of him. "Look, I know I'm not supposed to pick favorites when it comes the Xavier kids, but Ro's always been a bit...special. Which means I've super vetted her boyfriends. Now, against my better judgement I'm forgoing that process, because crawling out of a hospital bed to chase down a kidnapper after having been beaten within an inch of your life to save her means you get the benefit of the doubt." Logan jerked his head towards Ororo. "She misses you. She's too damn proud to admit it, but..." He looked over at her. "She misses you." 

Before James could reply, Ororo looked up, her eyes locking with his. James swallowed whatever protests he had. She excused herself from the podium. Her other siblings watched her, whispering as she approached. James was frozen, staring at her. Logan smirked. 

"I'm going to get a drink." He walked away. 

Ororo stopped in front of him, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Around them reporters chatted, staffers talked, secret service looked intimidating. James and Ororo didn't say anything. He wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't.

"Hi." Ororo spoke first. Hope began to spring in his chest. She didn't look angry, instead...she seemed eager. 

"Hi." James replied. "I um..." He blinked as Ororo held out her hand. 

"My name is Ororo Munroe." She said. "I'm a Washington fixer." She paused, giving him a significant look. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and...this happens honestly or it doesn't happen at all." 

James could barely breathe. He grabbed Ororo's hand. "James Buchanan Barnes." He said. "I'm...a mess." He said. "And I promise no more lies, though...there's things about me that are difficult and I'm hoping you don't completely hate me for not being forthcoming. Or when I am and you don't like what you hear." 

Ororo nodded thoughtfully. "That sounds fair." 

"Does it?" He said. "Because I-" Ororo took a step forward, her free hand coming up to cup his chin before gently pressing her lips to his. James shut his eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers, his heart hammering in his chest. His eyes opened and he swallowed as Ororo gazed at him. 

"Hi." She said, smiling. 

"Hi." He breathed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED IT. YYYYYAAAAAY.   
> I won't lie, there were moments when I doubted I would, but I pushed through.   
> Thanks to everyone who ever looked at this story despite the loooooooooong time between updates.


End file.
